Super Saiyan Kindergarden
by Jitterbug15
Summary: My vision of what it would be like if all the DBZ characters attended Kindergarden. I will try puttting most of the characters that I can into the story from DBZ. This is my first school series, so go easy on me, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW
1. How He Came to Earth

**Doc Morgan: On Planet Vegeta a baby boy cries out for the first time little could he know**

**Jitterbug13: *Clears throat***

**Doc Morgan: *looks confusingly at Jitterbug13* what?**

**Jitterbug13: What are you doing?**

**Doc Morgan: Narrating DBZ what does it look like?**

**Jitterbug: Negative, you had your time to shine now its my turn *looks to camera* **

**SUPER SAIYAN KINDERGARDEN narrated by your's truly Jitterbug13**

**Doc Morgan: *rolls eyes***

**Jitterbug13: Disclaimer I do not own DBZ, and neither does Doc Morgan no matter how much ****He wants to**

**Doc Morgan: Just tell the Damn story already**

**Jitterbug13: *turns to Doc* jealous?**

**Doc Morgan: You wish**

**Jitterbug13: *looks to camera* ON WITH THE STORY**

**Doc Morgan: *leaves***

**Jitterbug13: He'll be back**

* * *

><p><em>~Planet Vegeta~<em>

A pod opens up to reveal a crying baby boy, an old man stands over the pod frowning at the baby contained inside of it, the baby boy wailed and shook its fists in the air, almost demanding for some attention.

"Kakarott was his name?" the old man asks the reptilian alien who is writing something down on his clipboard.

"Yes just a lower class warrior, he will be sent to another Planet suit to his level to destroy"

The old man picks Kakarott up by his leg and glares at the baby who cried even harder. "Disgusting" spat the old man.

"He will soon be gone and a pest to us no more" The old man turned to the alien "I would hope so this son of a-" before he knew it he was punched in the face by the baby, the old man dropped Kakarott

and stumbled away cursing.

"Get rid of the damn thing already" the reptilian faced the old man in a fit of laughter "of course he will be sent to... Lets see, Planet Earth"

The old man shut the pod and put in the coordinates for Earth, and without hesitating, launched the pod from the lab.

The old man turned around looking triumphant "Well that takes care-" BAM, the old man tripped over a lab chair and hits the floor face first.

Reptilian sweat drops as the old man picks himself off the ground wiping his robe "This job doesn't pay me enough" the Reptilian whispers under his breath.

Little did they know high above Lord Freiza, ruler of the universe, was but only a moment away from destroying Planet Vegeta. And as Freiza did so the pod containing Kakarott flew farther and farther away to Planet Earth where he would be welcome with open arms.

_~Planet Earth~_

Gohan walks through the forest, his normal routine, Gohan found the sight of Mount Paozu to be breathtaking.

"What a peaceful little forest I live next to, why that reminds me of the time-" before Gohan could finish he felt a tremor shake the Earth, causing the old man to fall back on his back in surprise.

"What the hell could that be" Gohan could see that the commotion had come somewhere near Mount Paozu, "what in Kami's name is that" Gohan had spotted the source of the noise and was surprised to see a space pod of some kind.

Gohan approached the pod cautiously watching it intently.

PSHHHHH "AAAAGGGHHHHH" Gohan shouted as the pod opened without any warning."WAAAAAAAAA"

Gohan sat up, he had heard what was no mistakenly a baby crying. Gohan looked in the content of the pod to see a baby with spiky black hair.

Gohan picked the baby up with a smile.

"How did you get here" Gohan said, the baby looked down at Gohan with a curiosity and with no warning punched Gohan in the face.

Gohan sweat dropped as he heard the baby laugh at the bump that formed on Gohan's forehead.

"Well I cant leave you out here, what would be a name for you…..Wait are you a boy or girl" Gohan looked a bit lower and laughed "Definitely a boy…. How bout' Goku"

and so Goku was welcomed into the home of the stranger where he grew up to be a healthy boy, and as he grew Gohan discovered a martial arts bone in him and begin to train Goku the ways of martial arts.

_~4 years Later~_

Goku, who was now at the age of four, had made the Planet Earth his home, and continued training with his grandpa Gohan, getting stronger everyday it seemed, to Gohan.

On one particular day, the night before the full moon, Goku sat outside punching and kicking the air, taking in deep breaths as he had been doing this for nearly an hour "GOKU" Gohan shouted

"COME INSIDE FOR DINNER" Goku came to a dead stop his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he ran inside, so fast that he almost knocked Gohan off his feet.

Goku looked around for his food a crazed look in his eyes, Goku ran to the dinner table and sat down and grabbed every piece of food he could manage to hold and shoved it into his mouth

"MMMMMMM" he moaned with pleasure.

"Goku close your mouth when your eating" Goku smiled as he replied "Ib soby granba" Gohan shook his head with a laugh "Oh Goku what a wonder you are" Goku was too busy eating to hear his grandpa's comment.

Finally as Goku finished the pile of food that had been made for him he sat back in his chair sighing and rubbing his stomach.

"You know what tonight is right Goku" Goku nodded his head almost falling out of his chair.

"It's the full moon tonight, right Grandpa" Gohan nodded to him

"So that means you have to stay inside tonight and go to bed extra early, or else the big bad monster will get you"

Goku frowned as he murmured "But I have a date tonight" Gohan looked at Goku in confusion "With who?" Goku jumped up from his chair running upstairs. Gohan sweat dropped as he shook his head "Children"

_~Later that night~_

Goku sat up in his bed and opened his door looking down the hallway, "Good Grandpa's asleep, time for my date"

Goku earlier that day had decided to make a twig person, that to his surprise fell in love with. Goku climbed out his window and headed to the forest. "Now if I can just remember where I put her"

Goku stopped abruptly as he thought 'I've never seen a full moon before' Goku looked up to the sky, mesmerized by the sight of the moon "WOW, its so big" Goku remembered why he had left his house in the first place

"Gotta go" he whispered to himself, but Goku found he could not avert his gaze from the moon, it was almost like he was in a trance. Goku then heard a pounding noise that went BA-DUM BA-DUM

and Goku was clouded with darkness, and that was the last thing he could remember of that night.

_~The Next Day~_

Goku had awoken that night sitting in the ruins of his grandpa's house. Goku to his horror had found his grandfather laying in a pile of rubble barely alive "GRANPA"

Gohan feebly opened his eyes "G-Goku take the ball with the four red stars, p-pr-protect it with y-your life g-go to m-aster R-Roshi's house h-he will welcome you, stay safe G-Goku"

Goku had taken the ball assuming the ball contained his grandfather's life, and that was the reason he had been entrusted to protect it. "Just one problem grandpa" Goku whispered "where is master Roshi"

Goku shrugged his shoulder, pronouncing to himself "Only one way to find out" and Goku left the ruined remains of his granpa's house.

"Now where should I go" Goku looked around, and finally decided to head through the forest. Jumping through the trees, Goku could not help but to shed a tear for his passed away father. Wiping away the tear Goku continued to jump through the trees of the forest, getting farther and farther away from his granpa's house, the farthest he had ever been in his life.

After 2 hours of going through the forest, Goku came to a stop, too tired to go on. He had decided to sit himself into a tree, when no sooner did Goku hear:

"HELLO, HELLO" Goku looked up from the dragon ball to face an anxious looking turtle "Do you know where the beach is" Goku scratched his hair laughing "Aren't we on a Beach now?"

The turtle sweat drops "No we aren't" Goku looks up thinking "OOOOOO I REMBER" the turtle jumped back in surprise "you do, do you" Goku nodded his head , ran up, and grabbed the turtle. "I'll take you there"

The turtle sweat dropped "Why yes, I would like that" Goku smiled and proceeded with running turtle to the beach, once at the beach the turtle sighed with relief.

"Here you guy turtle guy" Goku set the turtle down who thanked Goku "Now I can get back to Roshi" Goku paused gaping at the turtle

"Did you say Roshi?" the turtle looked at Goku questionably "yes" he replied cautiously Goku jumped up and down in front of the turtle who began to get dizzy "My grandpa told me to go to Roshi so I had somewhere to live"

The turtle looked curiously at Goku "He did? And who was your Grandfather" Goku smiled and stated proudly "My Grandpa Gohan" The turtle looked shockingly at Goku and said "Get on my back and I will take you to Roshi's house"

Goku leapt onto the turtles back, once at Master Roshi's house they discovered him to be watching a group of girls exercising "OH baby, stretch those legs real good, oh ya, there ya go"

"ROSHI!" shouted the turtle, Goku looked at the screen in wonderment.

Master Roshi turned to the two in shock, turning off the T.V in a hurry and smiling crookedly.

"Roshi you have a visitor its Gohan's Grandson, and the child has informed me that Gohan has passed away" Roshi gaped at the turtle in shock and then straightened up rubbing his head "Wonder what took that old man, well if you want to stay, my boy, you are very welcome to"

Goku smiled, he felt his stomach rumble and grabbed it, "Do you have anything to eat" Goku asked Roshi who sweat dropped

"I'll take that as your staying, take whatever's in the fridge"

Roshi and the turtle watched in amazement as Goku emptied the content of the fridge.

"What have we gotten ourselves into" Roshi murmured as he walked away to watch his program on T.V once more.

Goku felt the turtle tap on his waist trying to get his attention "I think you should look outside, looks as if we have another visiter, and i don't think we should disturb Roshi from his program once more"

Goku looks outside in curiousity to spot a blue-haired girl, she looked about his age. Goku ran outside and up to the girl "Hi, I'm Goku, whats your name" The girl looked at him, a bit confused, the girl replied "I'm Bulma, and you wouldn't happen to have a Dragon Ball anywhere, would you"

And so Goku became friends with the girl, agreeing to accompany the girl as she searched for the seven magical ball called Dragon Balls. Goku soon found himself facing a great many of challenges, that the young martial artist had to overcome.

And so another year passed for Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: And there is the end of my first chapter of Super Saiyan Kindergarden, <strong>**Hope you enjoyed**

**Doc Morgan: You know they didn't *Rolls eyes***

**Jitterbug13: *Looks to camera* don't listen to this grouch he's just jealous he cant narrate this wonderful story**

**Doc Morgan: You wish**

**Goku: I WANNA NARRATE**

**Jitterbug13: but Goku your actually in the story **

**Goku: oooooo okay**

**Doc Morgan: Stupid boy**

**Jitterbug13: Prove to him that this story did not suck and REVIEW**

**Goku: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Doc Morgan: There not going to Review**

**Jitterbug13: Yes they are, *Looks to camera* aren't you?**


	2. Prince Vegeta's Tale

**Jitterbug13: Now that we have heard of Goku's story, why not hear Vegeta's**

**Vegeta: *smirks* finally, how long did we have to talk about that lower class trash**

**Goku: who's lower class trash**

**Vegeta: you Kakarott**

**Goku: What's a Kakarott, is it a twig person by any chance**

**Vegeta: WTF!**

**Jitterbug13: you gotta get over her Goku**

**Goku: Oh no I made another one, but she'll never be like Julia, she was a one of a kind**

**Vegeta: *Sweat drops* WTF who the hell is Julia**

**Goku: ^_^**

**Jitterbug13: Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ:( now onto the story**

**Vegeta: *scoffs* this should be good**

* * *

><p><em>~Planet Vegeta~<em>

Vegeta lay motionless, a pipsqueak 2 year old, cuddled in the blankets of his King sized bed, he lay almsot hidden in the center of the bed sound asleep.

The Saiyan was so deep in sleep that he could not hear the commotion, that could be heard right outside of the palace, and also the trembling that shook the entire palace.

Only when Nappa, came into his room shouting his name did the young prince Vegeta wake up.

"VEGETA, VEGETA, MY PRINCE WHERE ARE YOU?" Nappa looked around the room desperatly.

Vegeta dragged himself from the bed rubbing his eyes "What the hell do you want?"

Nappa grabbed Vegeta by his arm and dragged him from the room and down the hallway.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

Nappa looked at Vegeta concern in his eyes as he quickly explained "Its Freiza"

Vegeta clenched his teeth, growling, "That bastard who calls himself ruler of the universe?"

Nappa nodded his head "And he has a right mind to, now listen carefully to me" Nappa sounded so stern that

Vegeta immediantly became silent and listened to every word that Nappa spoke to him.

"Freiza has betrayed our race, we saiyans are in great danger, our entire race, Freiza is going to destroy the planet any moment now"

"WHAT?" Vegeta exclaimed, unable to believe what he was being told. "How could that bastard-?"

"LISTEN!" The young Saiyan was again surprised at Nappa's sterness and grew silent.

"He is going to do it NOW, your father has just sent out an elite group of warriors

to face off with Freiza, and prevent Planet Vegeta's destruction"

Vegeta smiled "Well Freiza's surely defeated if my father sent out our elite group, then we can't be defeated"

Nappa shook his head, Vegeta gaped at Nappa in shock, "What do you mean, how could we lose?"

Nappa's head dropped as he, almost whispered to Vegeta

"Freiza is too strong, this is a battle we cannot win"

He dropped down on one knee putting his head in his hands "He's just too strong"

The young prince continued to gape at Nappa "T-then is that it were just gonna die, like weaklings by the hands of that bastard"

Tears came to Vegeta's eye, Nappa stood up and touched his shoulder, his voice became serious.

"No, I will not let you die, I will do whatever is in my power to protect you, and get you away from planet Vegeta"

He looked at Nappa in shock "But how are we going to escape?"

Nappa smiled "We are going to use the pods that are still left" Vegeta wiped away his tears, changing his voice to

A voice of authority, not a weak and scared child.

"Then let us go to the pods you ignorant fool" Nappa smiled bowing to the prince.

Nappa had known Vegeta long enough to know he did not mean what he spoke.

Nappa took the lead, running the length of the long white hallway.

"Keep up Vegeta, you can't risk falling behind, Freiza will destroy the planet any minute now"

Vegeta clenched his fists _'How could this be happening, we saiyans are the most powerful of all races'_

Vegeta was a perfect example of this, although he was only 2 years old he acted the age of 6, the saiyan race were fast learners, under the influence of the tuffles. And the saiyan were far more advanced than any other race Vegeta knew of.

He shook his head_ 'How can we be threatened by ONE puny alien, how can Freiza threaten our entire race'_

The prince looked at the sight outside of the palace, every saiyan were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Vegeta's planet was choas, _'it seems there was no stopping Freiza and every saiyan down there knows it'_

Vegeta noticed Nappa getting ahead of him, and sped up his pace to catch up with the Saiyan.

Nappa stopped abrubtly, he was facing another saiyan, one with spiky black hair and a look of authority like Vegeta.

It was his father, the king. Vegeta smiled, it almost felt that the situation was finally under control now that his father was here.

King Vegeta looked at his son with fear. "You are taking him to the pods" he asked.

Nappa nodded pulling Vegeta to his side. King Vegeta looked to his son.

"Stay safe my son" he ruffled his son's spiky hair, and swept away, disappearing around a corner.

Vegeta looked after him, and felt Nappa pull him along to the pods.

Nappa felt sweat drip down his face _'we have to hurry, we only have little time to get off Planet Vegeta'_

After what seemed like a century to the older Saiyan they finally approached the room containing the pods.

"Here we are" Nappa exclaimed, Nappa approached the pods, and cursed

"DAMN IT ALL" Vegeta looked at Nappa annoyed

"What is it?" He asked, Nappa turned to face Vegeta "These damn pods, there the older versions"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "But we can still get off of Planet Vegeta can't we"

Nappa nodded his head "Yes, but it will take a much longer time to reach our destination, I must make a few adjustments"

Nappa began pressing buttons on the machine, making the neccessary adjusments for both him and Vegeta needed to survive the trip.

Vegeta watched and asked "Where exactly is our destination"

Nappa continued pressing buttons then turned to Vegeta "Earth, now let's get off this planet"

The prince more than willingly hopped into one of the pods and closed it. Nappa bowed to him, and then procceded to get into his Pod.

Vegeta pressed a red button that started the pod.

He looked out at the scene his planet displayed, he could not grasp how one alien could cause such destruction.

_'We are the most powerful race of the universe, how could that damn alien come here and cause all of this'_

Vegeta set the pod to hibernation mode, and as the gas made its effect, Vegeta slowly closed his eyes.

The last thing Vegeta could hear was a distant explosion, in ther direction of Planet Vegeta.

_~Earth: Three years later~_

Vegeta's, and Nappa's pod approached Earth, finally entering its atmosphere. Vegeta, the now 5 year old child, watched his decent to Earth.

After 10 minutes his Pod finally touched down on Earth, he opened the pod and stepped out, taking in the full sight of his terrain.

Vegeta had landed in a forest, filled with trees as far as the eye can see, and to his left he also noticed a waterfall with a small lake in front of it.

_'Well at least Earth is decent' _Vegeta thought, still unable to believe that his Planet was gone, and that there was no going back, ever!

The prince turned to Nappa's pod that had just landed 3 meters from where his had, Vegeta approached Nappa.

"And what exactly is our point of being on this miserable rock?" Vegeta spat with a sneer.

Nappa frowned "This is now our home, and we must live our lives as the humans do, as best as we can"

Vegeta could not believe this. Nappa clapped his hands together "First things first, we need somewhere to live, I don't know where we can find one, but we need an abandon house"

The young prince sighed "How bout the house right next to you" Nappa turned facing a house that had long been abandon, he sweat dropped murmuring "Yes, like that one"

And the two saiyans found themselves living out the lifes of humans, coming accustummed to the human traditions. And so a year passed and the young prince was now 6 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: Okay there's Vegeta's Tale^_^ hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Vegeta: Of course they enjoyed it**

**Jitterbug13: And why is that Vegeta**

**Vegeta: *Smirks* Because it's all about me**

**Jitterbug13: *Sweat drops* that's exactly why they liked it**

**Vegeta: It was about a prince *Vegeta poses***

**Jitterbug13: ^_^'**

**Goku: I thought my chapter was pretty good**

**Jitterbug13: Your chapter was pretty good Goku**

**Vegeta: *Laughs* the readers obviously enjoyed my chapter better**,** who would prefer to read about lower class trash, over reading about a prince**

**Goku: You dont know that *Frowns***

***Goku and Vegeta fight in the backround over whos chapter is better***

**Jitterbug13: *Sweat Drops* please just reveiw to tell them which chapter was better**

**Vegeta: Ya tell him that my chapter was better**

**Goku: Well your's was pretty good**

**Vegeta: *Rolls eyes* Finally you-**

**Goku: SIKE *starts laughing hysterically***

**Jitterbug13: *sighs* please just review**

**Goku: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^_^**


	3. Kindergarden?

**Jitterbug13: I am very happy on all the reviews I have gotten so far, so I give an applause to my readers. I hope that you will keep reading my story as I have great ideas for it.**

**Vegeta: And what could those ideas be?**

**Jitterbug13: *walks over to Vegeta and whispers in his ear***

**Vegeta: *looks shocked* REALLY?**

**Jitterbug13: HUSH, don't give spoilers, *Glares at Vegeta, looks to audience* does that convince you I have great ideas for this story ^_^**

**Vegeta: *Opens mouth, but then closes once more***

**Goku: I think I like this story *Smiles toward camera***

**Jitterbug13: well id hope you did as your in the story.**

**Goku: OH YEAH ^_^ well I like this story**

**Jitterbug13: *sweat drops***

**Vegeta: *sighs* this guys never gonna change is he? *rubs temples* **

**Doc Morgan: I feel your pain**

**Jitterbug13: shut up *glares at Doc Morgan* let the readers enjoy the story, *looks to camera* and remember-**

**Goku: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Doc Morgan: They won't**

**Jitterbug13: SHUT UP YOU *looks to audience* don't listen to him**

**Vegeta: what's up with Doc, *looks at Doc Morgan* you'r always so grouchy**

**Goku: Why is that Doc**

**Doc Morgan: *Gets up and leaves***

**Vegeta: Such a damn grouch he is**

**Goku: OOOOOO you just cussed**

**Vegeta: *sighs***

**Jitterbug13: *sweat drops* now onto the story:) Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z and anything to do with DBZ:(**

* * *

><p><em>~Roshi's Island~<em>

Goku landed in the sand, causing the sand to splay into the air, Goku laughed shaking his head, that was full of sand.

Goku looked up "YOUR TURN KRILLIN"

Krillin sat on top of Roshi's roof shaking with fear "Are you sure about this" he asked to Bulma, who smiled

"YA you won't die or anything"

Bulma's statement help Krillin none, he poised ready to jump when Bulma shouted "WAIT, watch out for-"

Krillin looked shocked "WAIT WHAT?" But it was too late and Krillin went falling the length of the house, landing head first in the sand.

Goku and Bulma both laughed as Krillin tried desperately to pull himself up, but he was stuck.

Bulma landed next to Krillin pulling him up, and dusting him off.

"Wait, what did I have to watch out for"

Bulma smiled "I was just messing with you" Krillin frowned.

"That wasn't funny" and Goku and Bulma began laughing hysterically once more.

"What's there to do now?" Goku asked, Krillin and Bulma began to think of what they could do, Krillin shouted excitedly "I KNOW, I KNOW, why don't we spar"

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "You know I can't fight against you two" Krillin pouted.

"Well why don't we fight Krillin" Goku exclaimed, anxious to spar.

Krillin smiled also ready to spar "let's go, I warn you, I'm stronger than I seem" Goku smiled and got into a fighting stance facing Krillin.

Bulma walked to the sidelines sitting on a rock to watch the fight.

Krillin took a step forward with caution toward Goku, who just continued to smile at him.

Krillin launched himself at Goku kicking to the side of his head. Goku grabbed his leg.

Krillin transported behind Goku and punched at the back of his head, making contact.

Goku was flung forward into the sand clutching the back of his head. "That was a nice hit Krillin" Goku stood back up completely unaffected.

"Now let me try something" Goku put his hands to his side immediantly shouting "KA-ME-HA-ME" Krillin sweat dropped "Crap"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" And a blue beam shot out of Goku's palm hitting Krillin square in the chest sending him flying.

"AAAAAAA" Krillin landed in the ocean, quickly swimming back to the island panting.

"Oh my god Bulma look, someone coming onto the island"

Bulma sighed "Its krillin you doofus" she walked over to Krillin pulling him to his feet.

Krillin spat out seawater smiling toward Goku "Nice move Goku"

"GOKUUU, GOKU" Roshi walked out to the three kids, looking annoyed by something.

"Goku, I've been thinking about it and, its time for you to start going to school"

The boy looked at Roshi with a puzzled expression "What's school?" He asked.

Roshi sighed rubbing his temple as he explained "Its where you learn things like, how to read, and stuff like that, and it's mandatory that you go"

Goku scratched his head "So I'm going to school"

Roshi nodded "Yes you are going to attend Red Star Kindergarden" Goku stared at Roshi in awe "Red star? That sounds cool" Goku starts to clap laughing.

"Okay, now none of you youngsters disturb me, I've got to get back to my program, gotta stretch this back out" Roshi cracks his back and heads back to his house.

The kids watched Roshi walk back into his house, as soon as he was out of sight Bulma turned to Goku with excitement.

"That's where I'm going to school too Goku, my dad just told me yesterday" Bulma smiled at Goku who leapt up and down with excitment, she turned to Krillin "what about you? what school are you going to?"

Krillin smiled "ya that's where I'm going as well" Krillin smiles at Bulma

"I wonder what schools like, its probably gonna be so fun" Goku went deep into thought day-dreaming about the adventures he expected he would have at school.

"Don't get your hopes up Goku" Krillin stated "School's not as fun at it sounds"

"How would you know" Goku and Bulma asked facing Krillin, Krillin backed up a bit, a little bit scared.

"I went to pre-school duhh" Bulma and Goku looked at Krillin with a confused expression "Pre-school?" Goku asked still confused.

"What's Pre-school?" Krillin sighed and muttered "Do I have to explain everything" Krillin then turned to Goku explaining "Its still school just a different level of school"

"Well, Goku just don't get your hopes up, don't forget all the work your gonna have to do"

"I LOVE TO WORKOUT" Goku shouted with excitement. Both Krillin an Bulma sweat drop, walking away from Goku, to walk the distance of the island.

_~Vegeta & Nappa's home~_

Vegeta rose from his average sized bed with a frown. The prince had still, after the year of being on Earth, not gotten use to the way of life on Earth.

Vegeta walked over to his dresser that was full of pictures of his old life, his saiyan life.

Vegeta left his room heading to the kitchen, he was dismayed to find the kitchen empty.

"NAPPA, NAPPA, GET YOUR LAZY A** IN HERE"

Vegeta got no response. The now angry prince stomped into Nappa's room to find him snoring in his bed that was a bit too small for him.

Vegeta powered up causing a blue beam to form in the palm of his hand "NAPPA" and Vegeta aimed the blast at Nappa's butt and shot him.

Nappa jumped up startled and fell to the floor. He looked up at Vegeta tangled in his blanket.

"Yes? my prince" Vegeta glared at him for a second and then said "Make me breakfast" and walked away to the kitchen.

Nappa immediantly walked into the kitchen, beginning to make Vegeta's breakfast.

"Vegeta, its time that you began school"

Vegeta looked at Nappa confused "You kidding right" Nappa turned to face Vegeta.

"No I'm not, we have to get use to the humans way of life and you will begin to go to school at Red star Kindergarden"

Vegeta gaped at Nappa "why do I have to go" Vegeta asked in whining voice. Nappa frowned a bit annoyed at Vegeta.

Vegeta growled powering up a blast and shot it at Nappa when his back was turned, Nappa turned and blocked the attack easily.

Vegeta shot blasts after blasts at Nappa, but Nappa blocked each attack with ease. When it was done and Vegeta had stopped shooting blasts at Nappa

Vegeta could see with pleasure that Nappa's hand was red from all the attacks he had shot _'that'll teach him' _

"You will go and that's final" Vegeta pouted and ate the breakfast that was placed in front of him. Angered of the thought of attending school. He began to think of what "School" would be like. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Vegeta looked up lazily to see a cloud of smoke and Nappa swiping at the smoke that was issuing from the oven.

Vegeta sweat drops and continues to eat, going back into thought of what school would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: And there is chapter 3, next chapter first day of Kindergarden with DBZ, should be an interesting chapter, If anybody is interested in a guessing game, reveiw which character of DBZ is the principle of Red Star Kindergarden?<strong>

**Goku: I can't wait, I wonder how fun Kindergarden is going to be**

**Krillin: Its not that fun Goku I've been trying to tell you there-**

**Bulma: *slaps Krillin in the back of the head* don't ruin his fun, *looks at Goku* Kindergarden is going to be so fun don't listen to Krillin**

**Vegeta: don't see what the big deal is about this school, it's a big waste of time if you ask me, what's the point of it anyways**

**Bulma: To learn, or do you want to be even more dumb than you are now, *sticks tongue out at Vegeta***

**Vegeta: Why you-**

**Goku: KINDERGARDEN! ^_^ WOOOHOOO**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP KAKAROTT**

**Bulma: Don't be mean to my friend *smacks Vegeta in the back of the head* he's not doing anything to you**

**Doc Morgan: I'm not getting paid enough for this *sighs and walks away***

**Jitterbug13: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO THE READERS *Glares at everybody,**

**everybody gets silent and looks at Jitterbug13***

**Jitterbug13: *looks to audience* now then, make sure to check out my profile where I have put up a poll on who Goku should fight in this story...**

**Goku: I'm gonna fight who?**

**Bulma: Shush Goku**

**Goku: *smiles* okay *starts to listen to Jitterbug13 but gets distracted by a butterfly* OOOOOO *follows butterfly***

**Bulma: *sweat drops***

**Jitterbug13: and if you have a suggestion on who Goku should fight and it is not a choice on my poll REVIEW and tell me your suggestion**

**Goku: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Jitterbug13: *looks at Vegeta* I think you should say it this time, it'll make people review even more than usual**

**Vegeta: Why the hell-**

**Jitterbug13: Juts do it okay**

**Vegeta: *sighs and looks to audience* Review**

**Jitterbug13: Like you mean it *points at Vegeta***

**Vegeta: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, there was that good for you**

**Jitterbug13: don't forget to vote, go to my poll and vote ITS ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO VOTE ^_^**

**Note: Bulma and Vegeta are the same age which would be 6 years old**


	4. First Day of School

**Jitterbug13: *Looks to DBZ cast* Is everyone excited for first day of Kindergarden?**

**Vegeta: Hell no**

**Goku: OOOOOOO**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP KAKAROTT**

**Bulma: I can't wait for school, we'll get to see all of our friends**

**Vegeta: *smirks* what friends?**

**Bulma: Definitely not you**

**Goku: OOOOOOOOO**

**Vegeta: you miserable little girl who do you think your talking to?**

**Bulma: I'm talking to a meanie *puts hands on hips***

**Jitterbug13: HEY, you two calm down and let everyone else talk**

***Bulma & Vegeta sit down and glare at each other***

**Krillin: Well nobody really knows what schools like so-**

**Jitterbug13: YAMCHA, are you excited for school?**

**Krillin: *sweat drops***

**Yamcha: Ya especially now that I found out Bulma's going to my school *stares at Bulma, who is still glaring at Vegeta, making faces at him***

**Jitterbug13: *looks to audience* well I hope that all of you are excited for the first day of Kindergarden. **

**Vegeta: what's the big deal about this school?**

**Jitterbug13: *looks at Vegeta* you'll see**

**Vegeta: *sighs***

**Goku: do you train really really hard at school?**

**Bulma: *sweat drops***

**Jitterbug13: you don't train at school, you learn**

**Goku: learn martial arts moves?**

**Jitterbug13: *sweat drops* Goku let it be a mystery, you'll find out**

**Goku: *smiles* OKAY *Grabs a tub of popcorn***

**Jitterbug13: Disclaimer I do not own DBZ unfortunately or anything to do with it, now it time for THE FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARDEN ^_^**

* * *

><p>Goku had decided to ride his nimbus to school, he bounced up and down on it, anxious to get to school. Goku looked down and noticed a small girl walking down the side walk alone, Goku recognized the girl immediantly, it was Chichi.<p>

Goku swooped down "HEY CHICHI!" Chichi jumped, startled, but smiled when she saw that it was Goku.

"Hey Goku, where are you heading" Goku smiled at the thought of heading to school and replied cheerfully.

"I'm going to my school, Red Star Kindergarden" Chichi smiled

"THAT'S MY SCHOOL" she exclaimed, Goku could not believe his luck he asked Chichi "Do you wanna lift to school"

Chichi blushed and nodded her head climbing onto Nimbus.

Chichi held onto Goku's legs never wanting to reach school, but they did in a too short amount of time.

Goku jumped off of Nimbus, which flew away, and looked up at the school "WOOOOOWW" Goku saw kids walking up to the school, Goku ran over to all the kids greeting them "Hi, I'm Goku" and all the kids stared back at him confused.

Chichi walked with him to the back where the playground was, and also all the kids.

Chichi separated from Goku and ran to join Bulma who was talking to 18 by the swings, and Goku watched her go. Goku looked around _'What to do now'_ Goku turned and saw a green skinned kid meditating off to the side of the playground.

Goku ran over waving his hand "PICCOLO, PICCOLO" Piccolo opened one eye and looked at Goku. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy" Goku just smiled at him and began to copy him, Piccolo sweat dropped closing his eyes.

Goku soon got bored and ran over to the slides where he saw Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu waiting "Hey, guys, your going to this school too" Tien smiled "YA!"

Before the four could continue their conversation, they heard the bell ring.

Goku ran away remembering that he had to go to room 6, the busy bee room. Goku had not liked the thought of bees because Bees had stingers at the end of their butt that was too much of a resemblance to a needle.

Goku walked down the hallway looking at the numbers on the door, when he ran into somebody.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" Goku looked at the kid, the kid was shorter than he was, had spiky black hair, that pointed straight up, instead of his that went in every which direction, and the most surprising thing was that he had a tail just like Goku did.

Vegeta was shocked as well to see that Goku had a tail and stared at him with surprise. _'He's a saiyan, but I thought Nappa and me were the only one's left'_

Goku smiled at Vegeta holding his hand out "Hi, I'm Goku"

Vegeta looked at Goku's hand simply stating "Hey, I'm Vegeta" Goku put his hand down

"sorry for running into you, I was just looking for room 6. Vegeta looked at the room to the left of him "there it is right there" Goku scratched his head

"No, that's room 9" Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Flip the 9 upside down and you got a 6" Goku stared blankly at Vegeta  
>"What?" Vegeta sighed "That's room 6 okay, come on, I have the same room as you"<p>

Goku followed Vegeta into the room, looking around the room ooooing and awwwwing, Vegeta glared at him in disgust _'how can he be a saiyan?, he's so dumb, and why does he think his name is Goku?'_

Vegeta was greeted by the teacher as he walked in, who bent down and introduced herself Vegeta rolled his eyes and brushed her aside "I have no time for you woman" she stared at Vegeta for a second and then looked at Goku who was jumping up and down.

"What's your name young man?"

Goku continued to jump up and down, the teacher looked at him thinking to herself _'what is wrong with this kid?'_

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Goku shouted and shot out of the classroom leaving the teacher behind gaping at the empty doorway.

Vegeta rubbed his temple "This is gonna be harder than I thought" Vegeta had the full intention of explaining to Goku, as soon as he could, about where he came from and who he really was. Vegeta took his seat that had his name on it.

Piccolo sat to his right, Goku to his left, and Tien in front of him.

Piccolo was sitting in his seat continuing to meditate. Vegeta stared at him, recognizing immediantly that he was a Namekian. Piccolo spoke suddenly "why don't you take a picture?, It'll last longer" Vegeta growled  
>"Why you, do you know who I am?"<p>

Piccolo opened his eyes looking at Vegeta "Of course, I am talking to a Saiyan, I'd know one when I saw one"

Vegeta smirked "Your good, but your not talking to any Saiyan, your talking to the prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta stood up on the table posing, Piccolo laughed at him.

Vegeta sat back down, the bell rang again, but there was still no sign of Kakarott.

The teacher stood at the front of the room giving some sort of speech, that Vegeta did not bother to listen to. Vegeta looked around the room looking at all the students. He saw Bulma sitting with Chichi, and also 18. At another table a normal human boy and girl, and then Chiaotzu.

Vegeta was brought to attention by the opening of the door.

The Saiyan turned to the door, A woman walked in holding Kakarott by the collar, who was covered in toilet paper. "We found him in the girls restroom wrapping himself with toilet paper" Goku looked at the woman quickly explaining "I just got a bit tangled"

the teacher took Goku by his arm and pointed him to his seat "YOU, get in your seat, and do not test my patience Mr. Son"

Goku spluttered "BUT-"

"NO BUTS GET IN YOUR SEAT" Goku scrambled to his seat quickly sitting next to Vegeta pouting.

Vegeta tapped Goku's arm "PSSSSTT" Goku turned to him smiling. "Yes?" Vegeta quickly explained to Goku who he was, explaining the saiyan race, and what it was they did,

"And I'm a Saiyan?" Goku asked, Vegeta nodded, "But I cant be a Saiyan I'm a human, I was born here, not on this Planet Vegeta"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "I'll explain better after school okay?" Goku nodded his head and looked at the front of the class where the teacher was reading a story to the bored class.

Goku was excited as the teacher explained that it was time for gym class and that it was time to head over to the gym.

Everybody lined up, either nervous or excited about Gym class.

The kids where greeted with a very tall and muscular gym teacher with a mustache wearing a hat, he told the children to call him coach and Goku shouted with pleasure "I'M GOKU" the gym teacher sweat dropped and waved to Goku.

Coach lined up all the kids and began his class, going through a series of exercise for the kids.

Goku and Vegeta finished all exercises with ease, 17 & 18 were next, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma, and Chichi followed. And Yamcha was the last to finish all the exercises as he was too busy staring at Bulma, thinking of how to ask her out.

After all the exercises were done the gym teacher allowed the kids to socialize among themselves until their teacher came to get them. Goku sat against a wall counting on his fingers sitting next to Krillin who wondered what he was doing, when Chichi came up to him looking to the ground blushing.

"Hey Goku" Goku looked up replying

"Hey Chichi" Chichi grabbed the ends of her dress as she asked Goku "Do you want to go out" Goku looked up again exclaiming excitedly "SURE CHICHI" Chichi let a breath of air out realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"Okay, now come on" Chichi grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Bulma & 18 who squealed with excitement as she brought Goku over,who smiled at the girls and laughed, Krillin remained where he was and watched 18 longing to be sitting right next to her.

The rest of the day passed quickly with no other incidents, besides Vegeta shooting Jared with a Ki blast which got Vegeta put into time-out in the corner.

After the final bell rang Vegeta walked with Goku outside toward the playground sitting on the end of the slide. Goku looked at Vegeta and asked "So how are you gonna prove I'm a saiyan" Vegeta sighed and explained "If you are a Saiyan you will be able to fly, its as simple as that"

Goku looked at Vegeta confusingly.

Vegeta sighed and explained to Goku how to fly, Goku picked up the concept rather quickly and was soon flying around the playground with glee.

Goku landed back down in front of Vegeta and asked "But I'm still not sure I'm a saiyan"

Vegeta sighed, "Saiyans have tails, I have a tail, you have a tail, were both saiyans" Goku smiled "OOOO okay, well that proves that I'm a saiyan"

Vegeta sweat drops and gets up from the slid and starts to head home leaving Goku behind.

"GOKU" Goku turned and saw Chichi motioning him to come to her. "Can I come over to your house?" Chichi asked him, Goku nodded his head "Of course let's go, NIMBUS"

When Goku and Chichi got to Roshi's island they walked in to see a sight beyond belief "OH MY KAMI" Shouted Chichi, Goku stared at what was on the screen on the T.V and scratched his hair "I don't get it"

Chichi pulled him outside, still shocked at what they had seen Roshi watching.

Goku looked at Chichi and asked "What was that?" Chichi sweat dropped and explained to Goku how adults made babies and gave him the whole "Talk" (also explaining where exactly babies came from)

Goku looked puzzled and also disgusted.

Roshi stuck his head out the window shouting toward the two children.

"Aren't you kids suppose to be at school" Chichi sighed and replied "School got out an hour ago" Roshi sweat dropped and went back inside. Goku looked at Chichi laughing "Today was an interesting day" Chichi laughed again grabbing Goku into a hug.

_~With Vegeta~_

Vegeta approached his house, immediantly heading to his room, closing the door behind him. Nappa was soon in his room asking him about his day at school.

Vegeta smiled at Nappa "It was actually interesting, I found another one of our race"

Nappa gaped at him "Y-you did, how? Freiza destroyed the whole race of Saiyans" Vegeta sat back in his bed smiling "Apparently he missed one" Nappa left the room, Vegeta thought of all the events of school,

His first thought was of Bulma _'She's actually a very interesting character' _Vegeta smiled to himself. Vegeta left the house heading outside to train and get stronger, _'I wonder how strong Kakarott is? He may be a challenge to me'_

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders,_ "Only one way to find out"_ And Vegeta punched a nearby tree, punching clear through it, he removed his fist and rubbed it feeling no pain at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: Seems like you enjoyed the first day of school Vegeta<strong>

**Vegeta: SHUT UP, I said it was interesting**

**Jitterbug13: In other words you liked school**

**Vegeta: *sweat drops***

**Jitterbug13: How was your first day of school?**

**Goku: IT WAS FUN, I GOT A GIRLFRIEND**

**Chichi: *Blushes***

**Jitterbug13: What happened in the bathroom Goku?**

**Goku: Well I went into the bathroom with the guy wearing the dress**

**Jitterbug13: *sighs* guys don't wear dresses**

**Goku: OOOOOOO no wonder, then why was the guy naked on the other bathroom.**

**Jitterbug13: *sweat drops* Go into that bathroom next time Goku**

**Goku: But I'm not naked at school, I'm wearing clothes like that other guy**

**Vegeta: DON'T BE SO STUPID KAKAROTT**

**Jitterbug13: So you liked school Goku, GOOD**

**Vegeta: well I thought school was boring**

**Jitterbug13: No you didn't you liked school**

**Vegeta: With that B***CH of a teacher**

**Jitterbug13: DON'T BE MEAN VEGETA! Review if you think Vegeta had a good day at school and really liked it. *looks from side to side* and if you think Vegeta likes Bulma**

**Vegeta: THE HELL I DO**

**Jitterbug13: What were you thinking after school**

**Vegeta: *shuts up***

**Jitterbug13: EXACTLY, *looks to audience now REVIEW**

**Goku: REVIEW if you think I had a good day**

**Jitterbug13: We already know toy had a good day**

**Goku: no you don't so REVIEW REVEW REVIEW**

**Jitterbug13: Listen to the boy and review, and don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile page ^_^**

**Vegeta: *rolls eyes***

**Jitterbug13: Also review to tell the DBZ cast how you thought there day was, and if you liked it or not**

**Goku: I LOVE SCHOOL**

**Jitterbug13: We know Goku *clears throat* Vegeta**

**Vegeta: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, why the hell do I have to do that?**


	5. Food Fight!

**Jitterbug13: Okay my 5th chapter of SUPER SAIYAN KINDERGARDEN ^_^**

**Goku: YAAAAAAA**

**Vegeta: *sighs* I don't even have the energy anymore to tell him to shut-up**

**Jitterbug13: well you shouldn't say that in the first place**

**Bulma: Ya shut up is a bad word**

**Vegeta: no its not, now if I told you to shut the Fu-**

**Jitterbug13: VEGETA, DON'T USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT**

**Vegeta: well you rated the story T doesn't that mean not suitable language for certain kids**

**Jitterbug13: so?**

**Vegeta: sooo I should be able to curse.**

**Jitterbug13: No Vegeta, just no**

**Vegeta: BUT-**

**Jitterbug13: ANYWAYS onto the story ENJOY and don't forget to review**

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked to the playground to see Goku, Bulma, Chichi, 18, Krillin, and also 17 all gathered around in a group discussing something.<p>

Vegeta walked over demanding to know what they were talking about.

Bulma was the one to answer his question "Were all planning to have a sleep over tonight" Vegeta stared blankly at her.

"What the hell is a sleep over?" Bulma rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Do I have to explain everything, its when you stay over at someones house for the night"

Vegeta laughed "And who's house are we staying all night at"

Bulma looked at Vegeta with a smirk "Who said you were invited"

"I am a prince, I go where I want, do what I want, and decided if I'm invited or not" Vegeta plainly told her.

"He can come can't he Bulma?" Goku asked giving Bulma the puppy eyes. Bulma thought about it and agreed that Vegeta should come. "Okay Vegeta, were all meeting at my house" She turned away at the sound of the bell

_'This should make things a bit interesting'_ she thought to herself.

The group headed over to their class discussing plans for the sleep over that night.

Goku stood near the girls cheering about their ideas of applying makeup to each other.

Vegeta sat in his chair as the class began.

Goku sat next to him playing with his pencils and sticking them into his mouth, _'what a damn idiot he is'_

Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta tapped Gokus shoulder and quickly asked "Kakarott have you ever hit your head"

Goku thought and then told Vegeta "Once when I was real little, but I don't remeber it ever happening"

_'Exactly, no wonder he dosent remember anything'_ Vegeta thought triumphently to himself.

When they were all allowed to go onto the playground Vegeta pulled Goku to the side to talk to him.

"Me and you are going to fight" Goku was surprised at his statement.

"But your my friend I can't fight you"

Vegeta frowned "This pathetic excuse for a planet is full of weaklings, you should be a big enough challenge for me, we will fight"

Goku still stared at Vegeta shocked.

"We will fight, got it!" And with that Vegeta walked away from Goku who shouted after Vegeta "OKAY"

Bulma watched from a distant, she turned to Chichi who was telling 18 of her future life with Goku.

"Hey guys what do you think of Vegeta?"

The two girls looked at Bulma "I think he's stuck up" 18 stated Chichi frowned at this.

"Come on, you don't know how it was where he came from"

18 shrugged her shoulders, Bulma sighed watching Vegeta push a boy off a swing an sit on it "I agree with you 18"

Yamcha sighed watching the three girls from the top of the slid,

_'wow, what a girl she is'_

Yamcha grew jealous at the sight of Bulma watching Vegeta 'What does he have that I don't?"

Yamcha slid down the slide and nervously approached Bulma. "H-hey Bulma"

Bulma turned shocked and smiled at him "Hey what's up Yamcha"

Yamcha looked down at his feet

"I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house?"

Bulma looked at him with sympathy "I can't I'm having a sleep over, but if you want to you can come too"

Yamcha smiled and nodded his head walking away from Bulma and the other girls, who immediantly began to whisper to each other.

Goku flew around the playground, excited that he had learned how to fly. Krillin watched amazed and shouted up to Goku "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

So Goku taught Krillin how to fly, and soon both of them were flying around the playground.

"LUNCH" the teacher shouted for all the kids to come back to class. All the kids swarmed into the class, all ready to eat lunch, (especially Goku and Vegeta).

All the kids sat down waiting for their food, except for Bulma who pulled out a capsule filled with her lunch.

Goku's mouth watered as the teacher brought over his plate. Mac & Cheese with a side of Vegtables. Goku shrugged his shoulders and began to swallow all the food whole.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of Goku.

Vegeta soon got his plate and looked at his food disgusted. "What the hell of an abomination is this" he asked aloud holding up a broccoli.

Goku looked up from his empty plate "Do you want that?" Vegeta pulled the broccoli from Goku, who pouted.

Vegeta slowly placed it into his mouth enjoying the hungered look in Gokus face, and immediantly spat it out.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME WOMAN"

Vegeta grabbed the Vegetables and threw them behind him, they just happened to land all over Bulma.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, "What was that for?" She shouted at him. Vegeta smirked.

Bulma grabbed an apple and thre it at Vegeta, hitting him directly in his forehead. "That's it" spat Vegeta and the room was soon full food being thrown (as the other kids naturally joined in)

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" the teacher shouted glaring at all the kids. "Who started this?" She asked sternly.

All hands were pointed to Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku who for some reason was holding his hand up.

"You three go to the principles office now"

The three scurried away, and once outside took their time of getting to the principle's office.

"This is all your fault" Bulma spat at Vegeta who frowned, even Goku was not smiling, understanding the trouble they were in.

Vegeta laughed aloud "what's the big deal?"

Bulma and Goku stared shocked at Vegeta "do you know how much trouble were gonna be in?" Bulma asked him.

"How bad could it be though?" Vegeta asked rolling his eyes. "How bad can this guy be?"

Goku and Bulma's steps became slower as they approached closer and closer, Vegeta still walked ahead with his head held high and he sat in front of the door waiting for Goku and Bulma.

"Come on, I don't have all day"

Bulma glared at Vegeta "Its your fault were here anyways" Vegeta laughed "Then let's get this over with" and he opened the door and pushed Goku and Bulma in and followed after them.

Vegeta walked up to the desk, the chair was turned concealing the principle.

"We were told to come to you" Vegeta said in a bored voice. The chair turned, the principle was a namekian, _'another one?'_ Vegeta thought.

His nametag read Hello my name is Kami. Kami smiled at the three kids asking them "And why were you sent here" Vegeta rolled his eyes and answered

"Food fight" Kami chuckled,

"Why did you start this food fight?' Kami asked, Vegeta frowned "The woman tried to poison me with an abomination of a broccoli"

Kami burst out laughing, to Vegeta's annoyance. Goku and Bulma were still silent shocked at how the principle acted.

Kami wiped a tear from his eyes looking at Vegeta "Earth must be very different from Planet Vegeta, isn't it?"

Vegeta stared shocked at "How did you know where I come from?" Kami winked at Vegeta smiling "I have my ways"

Kami went through his desk and grabbed three pieces of paper. He handed one each to the three kids telling them

"Fill these out and get your parents to sign them and bring them back to me tomorrow"

The kids asked no question but left the office and walked slowly back to their classroom. Vegeta smiled at Goku and Bulma "Told you it couldn't be that bad"

Bulma smiled, glad that there had not been greater consequences she pushed Vegeta, "ya but I still can't give this to my dad until after the sleep over or else we may not be able to do it"

Vegeta found that he was actually excited for the sleep over, Vegeta was thinking about how the sleep over would be when he realized something "Kakarott you've been quiet"

Vegeta turned and saw Goku with his paper stuffed in his mouth, Vegeta sweat dropped and continued to walk.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku walked into class, smiling to everybodys surprise, the teacher staring at them as they walked to their seats. Bulma went into converstation with 18, and Chichi disscussing the events of what happened in the office.

The teacher continued her lesson explaining to the kids how to add and subtract.

After school Vegeta approached Bulma in her usual group, "Hey woman, I'm going home with you today"

Bulma put her hands on her hips "what makes you think I'll just take you home with me?" Vegeta smirked

"Cause I know you want me at your sleep over" Bulma gaped at him, 18 punched Bulma playfully

"Just take him with you Bulma" Chichi nodded and remembered she was going home with Goku again so ran off to find him.

Bulma walked away, Vegeta following close behind.

Bulma sat on the side of the road and sat down, Vegeta looked shocked but followed. After several minutes Vegeta asked "what are we waiting for"

Bulma sighed "were waiting for my dad he's picking me up today" and right on cue Bulma's father pulled up with his car.

Bulma's father was surprised to see Bulma with Vegeta, but he smiled at Vegeta asking him "And what's your name young man?"

Vegeta scowled to surprise "I'm Vegeta, I go to the same school as your daughter"

was also surprised at how educated thr child spoke, _'a wonder this child must be?'_ looked to Bulma

"Is he also joining your slumber parts?"

Bulma rolled her eyes thinking to herself _'parents'_ and she replied "Yes he is" Bulma's father clapped his hands together and said to the two children "Alrighty then, hop on in kiddos" Both Vegeta and Bulma sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: your gonna like the sleep over arent you Vegeta?<strong>

**Vegeta: *gaps at Jitterbug13* the hell I am**

**Jitterbug13: don't deny it Vegeta your gonna like it**

**Goku: *points at Jitterbug13* I agree with Jitterbug13**

**Vegeta: shut up you probably don't know what were talking about**

**Goku: *scratches head and looks to ceiling* aren't we talking about the first day of school**

**Vegeta: *sweat drops* no**

**Goku: then what?**

**Jitterbug13: the sleep over Goku -_-**

**Goku: OH YEAH, I think its gonna be fun**

**Jitterbug13: *sighs* well Review and tell me how you think the sleep over is gonna be like and what you think should happen at it?**

**Vegeta: *looking somwhere off into space***

**Jitterbug13: *clears throat***

**Vegeta: OH, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Sleep Over

**Jitterbug13: FINALLY HERE IT IS CHAPTER 6**

**Vegeta: *ignoring Jitterbug13***

**Jitterbug13: whats wrong**

**Vegeta: Nothing**

**Goku: VEGETA'S MAD**

**Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot**

**Goku: Okay *shuts up***

**Jitterbug13: *still looking at Vegeta* Okay now back to the story Enjoy and Review ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>~Bulma's Home~<em>

Vegeta looked lazily at Bulma's enormous sized house. Bulma smirked at him and said to him proudly "My father owns his own company" Vegeta scoffed replying "My father owned planets" and walked into the house leaving Bulma gaping at him.

Bulma was surprised to see that Vegeta made himself right at home having no care at all that it was not his home. _'I should have known'_ Bulma thought to herself.

Vegeta noticed Bulma staring at him and shouted to her "What in the hell are you looking at?" Bulma ignored him and walked away from him "Women!" Vegeta murmured to himself.

Bulma ran into her room and grabbed the phone calling Goku's house where she knew Chichi was. It was indeed Chichi who answered her phone in a heartbeat. "Hey Chichi"

"Hey Bulma, whats up" Bulma sighed and explained about Vegeta and his arrogant personality "Well you'll just have to get use to it, I wouldn't say anything to him though, that guy scares the heck out of me" Bulma bored with talking told Chichi she would see her later at the sleep over tonight and hung up.

_~Goku's House~_

Chichi hung up the phone and looked at Goku with a beaming smile. "Hey Goku, what do you want to do now" Goku scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" Chichi grabbed him by the wrists and dragged him into his room "let's play with some of my dolls"

Goku found himself to enjoy playing with Chichi's toys until Chichi suddenly exclaimed that none of the dolls were not allowed to fly or shoot ki blasts from their hands.

After they had finished they walked out into the living room to see Master Roshi watching another one of his "Programs" Roshi turned in surprise startled "Your back from school already Goku" Goku nodded and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"We've been home for hours Master Roshi" Master Roshi did not hear her as he had focus all his attention back to the T.V Chichi sighed and walked away outside, Goku following close behind.

Chichi noticed Goku's spiky hair and told him as she did every day "You need to comb your hair"

Goku ruffled his hair with a smile.

Chichi pulled Goku into a hug and said "Let's get ready for the sleep over, and let me comb that hair for you"

_~17 & 18's Home~_

18 flew into the air and threw punches at her brother 17, 17 with some difficulty blocked each attack. 18 smiled at him "you've gotten stronger" 17 smirked "of course I was built to be the best warrior" 18 rolled her eyes _'here he goes with the speech'_

18 threw a punch with as much power as she could muster, 17 caught off guard was punched square in the face and was propelled to the ground. 18 floated down to him and pulled him up.

"Cheap shot" 17 spat. 18 walked to her backpack and grabbed out her homework that she was assigned that day.

she turned to 17 "here you go" and handed him the pile of homework. 17 stunned looked at 18 "and why do you think I would do your homework" 18 smiled

"Because I need to prepare for the sleep over, and I won't have any time if I have to do all that homework" 17 grumbled but walked away with the homework, 18 ran into her room and began to put on her make-up.

17 sat at the dinner table beginning the homework cursing under his breath."I CAN HEAR YOU" 18 shouted from her room, 17 jumped and continued the homework.

_~With Piccolo~_

Piccolo sat in the forest doing his usual meditation, while he meditated his thoughts were interrupted, he found he could not concentrate so gave up on his meditation and began to head home.

while he walked he thought about school and all the students it supplied, Piccolo sighed as he whispered to himself

"This is going to be an interesting year"

_~Bulma's Home~_

Bulma heard the front doorbell ring and ran to answer it, she was proud to see it was Goku and Chichi, Vegeta walked out and was glad to see Goku "Kakarot" Goku beamed at the sound of his "Nickname" he had assumed Vegeta had given him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and told him "Don't you forget that we have a fight planned, so you must be in your best shape to fight me"

Goku looked confused at Vegeta.

"But I don't want to fight you your my friend" Vegeta smirked at Goku "You will give me a fight, and a good one too" Goku beamed and nodded his head

"If that's what you want Vegeta"

Vegeta smiled "Don't worry its exactly what I want" their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Goku was the one to answer it this time, it was 17 and 18, Goku allowed them in surprised to see 17 carrying all of 18's stuff.

Soon after Krillin, and Yamcha arrived.

The boys and the girls immediately separated into their own groups, the girls talking about gossip going around the school, and the boys talked about fighting, and martial artists. Goku soon got bored and and walked over to the girls.

Vegeta sighed "What is with Kakarot" Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"He's always acted like this, and we've been friends for a pretty long time, I guess its his personality" Vegeta scoffed "But he's a saiyan, he should have destroyed this planet ages ago"

Krillin shook a bit at this statement "Well good thing he didn't"

Bulma and the rest of the girls suddenly jumped and Bulma announced "It's time for dinner" everyone followed Bulma into the kitchen Vegeta and Goku leading excited at the thought of food.

Everyone sat down and was soon served a hot plate of lasagna, Goku and Vegeta gulped down their first serving and before anyone knew it Goku and Vegeta had finished their fifth serving.

Krillin walked up to get another serving but found that the lasgana was all gone.

After everyone was finished Bulma led everyone to the living room announcing that they would be playing a game of Truth and Dare. Vegeta was interested to see how this game was played so joined everyone around in a circle.

Bulma explained the rules saying that if the bottle where to land on you, you had an option of Truth or Dare.

18 spun the bottle (Which spun for almost a minute) and landed on Goku who was leaning forward with excitement. "Okay Goku truth or dare?" 18 asked. Goku looked at the ceiling "Ummmmm Dare" 18 looked around with a smile.

She ran away and soon returned with a handful of extra hot peppers. She handed them to Goku "Eat all of these peppers, without a drink"

Goku grabbed the peppers and examined them with interest.

The saiyan shrugged his shoulders and shoved the peppers into his mouth. Everyone looked intensely at Goku waiting for his need of a drink but it did not come, Goku beamed at them

"THERE GOOD" he shouted.

18 sweat dropped "Okay Goku now you spin the bottle" Goku spun the bottle but as soon as he did his face turned a deep shade of red, and the Saiyan ran into the kitchen shouting for some water.

Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of Goku running into the kitchen.

"I guess you gotta spin the bottle Bulma" 18 said through fits of laughter. Bulma spun the bottle which landed on Vegeta. Bulma smirked and asked Vegeta "Truth or Dare?" after seeing what happened to Goku Vegeta decided to go with truth.

"Okay Saiyan prince, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Vegeta gaped at Bulma "what kind of insufferable question is that?" all three girls smiled "well answer it" Chichi said. Vegeta sighed and looked to the ceiling "I guess I would have to say no"

All the kindergardeners oooed at this to Vegeta's annoyance.

"Okay okay let me spin this damn bottle" Vegeta spun, it landed on Yamcha to Vegeta's glee. Yamcha thought about it then said "dare"

Vegeta looked from side to side and motioned Yamcha toward him telling the others "This one is secret" Goku pouted "AWWWWWW" Vegeta began to whisper to Yamcha "I dare you to ask Bulma out"

Yamcha was shocked "why would I do that?" he whispered back. The Saiyan Prince smirked "Because it's not a secret you like her, but you don't have to do it if your too scared to"

Yamcha wanting to prove himself better than Vegeta accepted.

Yamcha saw that everyone's eyes were on the pair of them, he sat back in his spot a bit embarrassed. Vegeta smiled thinking to himself_ 'it should be satisfying to see him rejected'_

The kids played for 15 more minutes, and it became dark and all the kids became very sleepy. All the girls sat up for a bit longer continuing their conversations which happened to be on the boys.

"But 18 what do you think about Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

18 smiled "Seems you can't stop talking about him, having a crush?" Bulma scoffed "of course not, how could I ever like such an arrogant person" 18 giggled along with Chichi. Bulma frowned "Do you want me to prove I don't like him" the other girls nodded.

Bulma smiled "Wait just a sec"

Vegeta awoke to find himself sleeping right next to Goku "How in the hell did I get here?" He stood up and took himself to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed his eyelashes seemed a bit darker than usual,

and also his lips were a deep shade of red "What in the hell is this?" Vegeta wiped his lips. He began to realize that someone had put make-up on him.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 sat in Bulma's room laughing to themselves when they heard

"WHO THE HELL PUT THIS ON ME, WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY!"

The girls laughed harder, and Goku walked in and laughed along with them, not knowing what they were even laughing about.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: Okay I hope you enjoyed the sleep over<strong>

**Vegeta: *Sighs***

**Jitterbug13: Okay just tell me whats wrong**

**Vegeta: You haven't continued writing this story for years **

**Jitterbug13: it hasn't been years**

**Vegeta: *frowns* you know what I mean**

**Jitterbug13: *sighs and rubs temple* okay Vegeta I promise that I will be more frequent in updating my stories**

**Vegeta: weeelll the story sucks so you might as well not**

**Jitterbug13: =-O thats not true**

**Vegeta: continue the story and you'll find out**

**Jitterbug13: *looks to audience* Tell Vegeta your opinion of how my story is and please explain to him that my story doesn't suck**

**Goku: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Playground Match

**Jitterbug: Finally Chapter 7 of Super Saiyan Kindergarten**

**Vegeta: (scowling)**

**Jitterbug: Are you still mad at me Vegeta?**

**Goku: (nods) He doesn't think you've been writing too often.**

**Jitterbug: Well, Vegeta I've actually had a bit of writers block. ^_^**

**Vegeta: That's why you should let me tell the story, it be much better if I wrote it!**

**Jitterbug: We all know how that would turn out Vegeta, you'd be the strongest on Earth, blah blah blah, we all know you Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: The hell you do!**

**Jitterbug: (stares at Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: Stop staring at me, you insufferable fool.**

**Jitterbug: Now onto chapter 7 of SUPER SAIYAN KINDERGARDEN and we all knew you were gonna say that Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: (Growls)**

* * *

><p>Bulma and 18 were still laughing at Vegeta's reaction, unable to stop themselves. Chichi was biting her nails, looking a bit worried "Don't you think it was a bit too mean?" the two girls stopped and looked at Chichi, but then began to laugh again.<p>

Vegeta stormed out of the bathroom with the make-up smeared on his face, the result of his failed attempt of removing it from his face.

Vegeta glared at the girls and growled at them "If I find out which one of you three did it, you're dead!" 18 and Bulma only continued laughing until Vegeta had left the room. "I have to admit that was a good one, Bulma."

"OKAY, EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL, EVERYONE GET DRESSED!" shouted Bulma's father who walked into the living room with his usual grin on his face "Come on girls get dressed and I'll drop everyone off at school."

"Okay dad." responded Bulma heading to her room along with 18 and Chichi.

_~With Vegeta~_

"Damn it, I can't go to school wearing these clothes!" Vegeta looked down at his clothes; his armor padding was stained with traces of the make-up that had been put on him.

_'Those damn girls, I'm gonna find some way to get back at them!' _Vegeta promised to himself. Goku stepped into the room grinning at Vegeta "Do you need some clothes; I got tons of spare uniforms?"

Vegeta snarled "Guess I have no choice"

_~At School~_

Vegeta stepped out of car scowling, at the sight of the clothes he was wearing "I look like an overgrown pumpkin for, Christ's sakes!" Goku jumped out of the car and landed next to him.

"Ya, but now we'll look alike, it'll be like were twins." Vegeta sighed "Yes, that would be lovely." he said sarcastically. Vegeta and Goku walked toward the playground; before Goku could run over to the slides Vegeta stopped him.

"I believe we have a fight arranged for today."

Goku looked confusingly at Vegeta "But, I already told you, I don't wanna fight you. I don't fight my friends."

Vegeta snarled "I don't care if you DON'T want to fight me, you WILL fight me, no buts about it!"

"Hey Goku, if you won't fight him, why don't you fight me?" both Goku and Vegeta turned to see Yamcha walking confidently up to them. Vegeta sweat dropped "And what do you expect to do against a Saiyan warrior?"

"But Yamcha-"

"Just think of it as your helping me get stronger, alright?" interrupted Yamcha.

Goku looked up to the sky, thinking carefully, then finally came to a decision "Alright, let's go Yamcha" Vegeta gaped at him in astonishment.

"WHAT? You'll fight him but not me, that's no fair" Goku scratched his head "Well, if I fight Yamcha then I'll be helping him get stronger, you just want to fight." Vegeta sweat dropped _'What is wrong with this Saiyan and the way he thinks?'_

"Okay, but I'm next after you're done with Yamcha, you'll be helping me as well, okay?" Goku beamed nodding his head up and down, Yamcha got into a fighting pose "Okay, Goku lets start!"

Bulma, 18, and Chichi ran up looking at the scene before them. Bulma ran up to Vegeta asking him "Are they about to fight?" Vegeta nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, watching the two warriors closely.

_'I guess I could watch closely, and see Kakarott's fighting style.' _

Yamcha smirked, shouting to Goku "Can I make the first move Goku?"

"OOOOOO" Goku shouted suddenly, he turned to the kids on the playground "Hey, guys you might wanna move outta the way, so you don't get hit in the crossfire." All the kids looked blankly at Goku, but all moved to the outside of the playground sitting down to watch the fight.

Yamcha looked a bit impatient "Are you ready Goku?" Goku nodded. Yamcha looked at Goku, who did not take any fighting stance at all _'I've got to be careful with him, Goku is very unpredictable.' _thought Yamcha.

Without warning, Yamcha shot himself toward Goku, aiming a punch at Goku's head, but found he was punching thin air. "What, where'd he go?"

"YOU MORON, HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Vegeta shouted.

Yamcha turned around, but was punched in the stomach, before he could react. Yamcha clutched his stomach, gasping for air. Goku jumped back taking a fighting stance "Want to continue?" he asked.

Yamcha nodded and stood up straight.

Goku shot himself toward Yamcha, who was prepared to intercept Goku's attack, as soon as Goku was close enough, he punched toward his head but again punched into thin air,

and in less than a second Yamcha, had his feet swept out from under him. _'What speed Goku has gained, how much stronger can he possible get?'_

Yamcha without hesitation shoots toward Goku, throwing punches and kicks at Goku, who dodged every attack with ease and with speed. Even, Vegeta did not see Yamcha kneed in the stomach. Yamcha keeled over again unable to breath.

"SON GOKU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Goku turned suddenly to see his teacher walking straight toward him "b-but-"

"No, but you come with me. Kids, go to the classroom and begin on your drawings we started yesterday, I'll be only a second, once I deal with this."

She dragged Goku away, who looked at his friends confused at what he had done wrong.

Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, 17, Tien, and Piccolo sat in a huddled group discussing the fight that had occurred.

"How did that knee to the stomach feel Yamcha?" Krillin asked, flinching at the thought of that fatal blow given by Goku. Yamcha smiled "Felt as if, my whole body shattered into a million pieces.

Piccolo sighed "It's obvious you need to train harder, your battle skills are pitiful. It sickens me to watch you fight!" Yamcha was offended by Piccolo's words and almost looked as if he were about to cry.

Piccolo rubbed his temple "It's pretty obvious that you'll need some training, and I guess I'll be the one to do it." Everyone looked shocked at what Piccolo had said, nobody spoke and Krillin broke the silence.

"If you're training Yamcha, will you train me as well? I want to be as strong as I can be for the next World Tournament coming up."

_'God only knows, they need my sort of training.'_thought Piccolo.

Bulma walked over to the group of boys and pulled Yamcha aside. Yamcha felt himself begin to blush at the sight of Bulma and immediately felt embarrassed, as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Are you okay Yamcha, it looked like you really got hurt in that fight?" Yamcha could see that she was very concerned for him, "Yes, I'm fine never felt better." Bulma gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad, just seeing you getting hit like that really worried me, are you sure you're okay?" Yamcha felt embarrassed that Bulma had seen him get so badly beaten up "Yay, I'm okay, and Piccolo's gonna help me train to become more powerful."

Bulma beamed at him "That's good, but be careful, that Piccolo kid creeps me out, and I mean he's green!" Yamcha laughed "Yay, okay Bulma."

Bulma waved "See ya!" Yamcha just waved and watched her walk away_ 'What a girl she is.'  
><em>  
>Yamcha walked back to the group of boys, Yamcha noticed Vegeta smirking at him "Did you ask her yet?" Vegeta asked. Yamcha shook his head "No, I know the perfect time to ask her." Vegeta raised his eyebrows.<p>

"And when would that be?"

_'When I become powerful enough to beat you!'_thought Yamcha, but all he said was "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked up to the teacher, who sat playing chess on her computer "HEY WOMAN, give me a pass, I must use the restroom!" The teacher looked up from her desk and said "And what's the magic word?"<p>

"NOW!"

She gave the pass to Vegeta and as she left, muttered under her breath "What is wrong with all these children?"

Vegeta walked down the hallway thinking to himself_ 'I wonder what could be taking Kakarott's so long?' _finally Vegeta approached the Principal's office. Vegeta looked through the small window,

but only caught a glimpse of kami at his desk looking at some papers.

_'Where could that Kakarott be?'_

but Vegeta knew it would be useless to go looking for Kakarott.

Vegeta turned the corner and ran into a figure, "Watch where you're going!" Vegeta shouted, he looked to see that it was Bulma. Vegeta sneered at her "I know it was you, who put that make-up on me, who else would?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips scowling "And what if I did do it? What are you gonna do about it?" Vegeta smiled "I'll get my revenge woman, and when I do you won't even expect it coming!"

Bulma snickered "Okay, Vegeta but don't forget I got a couple tricks up my sleeves as well!"

Vegeta turned away from her and walked back toward class_ 'Who does he think he is, he's so annoying sometimes!' _thought Bulma as she entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug: And there's Chapter 6 of 'Super Saiyan Kindergarten', if you enjoyed this chapter and want to see how Vegeta gets back at Bulma, and how Yamcha and Krillin's training goes with Piccolo then you know what to do (Looks at Goku)!<strong>

**Goku: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Vegeta: I should really be telling this story.**

**Doc Morgan: Actually, I should have been the one telling this story from the very beginning.**

**Jitterbug: (looks confused) When did you get here?**

**Doc Morgan: Why does it matter?**

**Jitterbug: It doesn't, but (Looks to audience) I told you he'd be back, didn't I?**

**Goku: YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?**

**Jitterbug: Yup, Goku, anyways don't forget to Review, to tell Goku and Yamcha how they did in their playground match. ^_^**

**Goku: I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP KAKAROTT!**

**Jitterbug: VEGETA! Shut up is a hate word.**

**Vegeta: (Rolls eyes) Who cares?**


	8. Detention

**Jitterbug: And, here is Chapter 7 of 'Super Saiyan Kindergarten' (looks at Vegeta)! I think you're gonna like this chapter, especially.**

**Vegeta: (scowls) And, why's that?**

**Jitterbug: OH, you'll find out!**

**Goku: Am I gonna like this chapter?**

**Vegeta: (smirks) Kakarott you like all the chapters you just like the whole damn story.**

**Jitterbug: Hey! No cursing, there are kids reading this story!**

**Vegeta: Why the fu-**

**Goku: (Sings over Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: Just get started with the chapter.**

**Jitterbug: OH, I will, (looks to audience) hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked back into the classroom, throwing the pass that was in his hands onto the teacher's desk. <em>'Where in the hell could Kakarott be?'<em>Vegeta was very surprised that he had not found Goku.

But, he was even more surprised to see Goku sitting in the middle of the classroom eating a handful of crayons. Vegeta sweat dropped _'There he is?'_Vegeta ran over to Goku "Where were you Kakarott?" Vegeta asked hastily.

Goku looked up, bits of crayon was stuck to his face.

"Oh well, they took me to the clinic to see if I was okay. OH! And the principal told me to give this to you and Yamcha." Goku handed Vegeta a white slip and ran over to Yamcha to give him the other.

Vegeta looked down at the piece of paper and read what it said;

Vegeta is scheduled to attend a mandatory detention afterschool.

_**Date: TODAY!**_

_**Reason for Detention: Involved in a fight that had occurred on the playground.**_

_**Teacher's Comments: These kids are crazy!**_

Vegeta crumpled the paper up and threw it in the garbage "This is absurd, I'm not attending this stupid detention." Goku had walked back over and heard what Vegeta had said "But, Vegeta, you have to if you don't you'll get suspended."

Vegeta growled "I guess, I'll humor the school system."

Goku ran over to the teacher beaming "Do you have any more crayons?" He asked energetically. The teacher rubbed her temples giving a heavy sigh "What happened to the ones I gave out?"

Goku scratched his head looking a bit embarrassed "Well, I sorta ate them all, but they weren't really good. They didn't even taste like any food I've had before." The teacher gaped at him "Just go!" she hissed at Goku.

Goku ran over to Bulma, 18, and Chichi (who instantly blushed) "Goku, come sit by me" Chichi said pulling out the chair that was next to her. Chichi immediately scooted closer to Goku placing her head on his shoulder.

Goku blushed.

"Hey, Goku, do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Goku nodded his head "Yea, but I'm going to be a bit late, I have to serve a detention after school." Chichi looked surprised them asked the young Saiyan.

"What for?"

Goku laughed "Remember when I fought Yamcha, on the playground this morning?" Chichi nodded her head "That's why."

"OOOOHHHH!" said Chichi remembering the fight occurring on the playground. "Yay" Goku said. "KAKAROTT!" Vegeta shouted from across the room. Goku ran over with a huge grin on his face "Yes, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked "I still haven't gotten my fight yet!" Goku was surprised "But, Vegeta, we just got in trouble for the last fight and you still want to fight?" Vegeta nodded his head "You better bet, I want to fight you, but this time when we fight, we'll have a look out in case the teacher comes along."

Goku scratched the top of his head "I don't know, Vegeta." Vegeta frowned "Look Kakarott you're gonna fight me, you only delay the inevitable, Kakarott!" Goku blinked his eyes "Vegeta, those are some big words"

Vegeta shook his head "Just go, were gonna have a fight no matter what."

"Okay, Vegeta!" Goku shouted running off to his seat, next to Chichi _'What a moron'_ Vegeta thought to himself _'but, I have to admit even though he's as dumb as a stump, I have to say he can fight, you can almost see the Saiyan blood running through his head…if only he hadn't hit his head.'_Vegeta sighed.

From Goku's battle with Yamcha, Vegeta had concluded that he could not underestimate, Goku for even a second.

_'If I lose focus for even a second, I could actually end up losing to Kakarott, but how could that ever happen? An elite warrior like me, I'm sure to beat Kakarott!'_Vegeta looked over at Bulma who was busy having a conversation with 18.

_'And then there's the issue with the human girl, I've gotta think of some way of getting back at her but how?'_ just then a devious plan popped into Vegeta's mind. _'Now, just gotta find the perfect time-'_

"OKAY, CHILDREN GET READY FOR NAP TIME!" shouted the teacher "Perfect" muttered Vegeta. All the children lined up and grabbed a mat to sleep on; everyone layed down and most of the kids were asleep instantly.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, Chichi, and 18 who were all fast asleep. _'Okay and let the payback begin.'_ Vegeta stood up and walked over to the teacher "I request to use the restroom."

The teacher scowled at him and handed him the bathroom pass.

Vegeta walked out of the class and immediately ran to the cafeteria, grabbing three plastic cups. He then ran to the fountain and filled them all with warm water. He dumped two of the cups by the door of the girl's bathroom and then ran back to the classroom.

The young Saiyan walked back into class, walking up to the teacher "There seems to be a clogging issue in the girl's bathroom, there's water all by the door." the teacher frowned "Are you kidding me?" she whispered not wanting to wake up the children who were all sound asleep.

Vegeta shook his head "Not kidding at all!" the teacher ran out of the class. Vegeta snuck over to Bulma who was still sleeping _'Hope she's a hard sleeper'_ Vegeta placed Bulma's hand into the cup of warm water and ran back to his sleeping spot pretending to be asleep.

The teacher walked back into the room muttering under her breath, she grabbed her magazine and began to read it.

And without warning Bulma let out a bloodcurdling scream. The teacher ran over to Bulma who was covering her pants "What's wrong, honey?" Bulma glared over at Vegeta "VEGETA, YOU DOG!"

The teacher looked over at Vegeta "That's it young man, you will stay ten minutes later after school!" Vegeta snickered "As if I care!" luckily the teacher was busy talking to Bulma, to hear his comment.

Vegeta sat back and began to laugh.

Bulma ran from the room, her face became a dark shade of red. Vegeta continued laughing until he was threatened by the teacher to be sent to the principal's office. _'That'll teach the girl not to mess with an elite warrior, like myself.' _

It was now the end of the day and everyone was now running outside, to be picked up and taken home after a long day at school, expect for three children. Who were the only kids remaining at the school.

The teacher had immediately separated the three children to different ends of the corner, ordering them to remain silent for 25 minutes until they were dismissed (thirty minutes for Vegeta).

She gave the kids a stern look and then resided to her computer, where she paid no attention at all to the kids. Yamcha sat at the desk with his head in his hands bored, but thinking

_'I can't wait for my training with Piccolo, if he can make me strong, enough I'll be able to defeat Vegeta and then I can ask out Bulma, who will be unable to say no!'_

Yamcha smiled _'I can almost hear Bulma saying, yes.'_ Meanwhile Vegeta had some thoughts of his own.

The young Saiyan warrior scowled _'Why is it that Kakarott will fight Yamcha but not me, if that's true then he must be scared that he'll lose.'_ Vegeta smirked _'I can't blame him, a lower class fighting an elite warrior. Who would you expect win?'_

While Vegeta and Yamcha were both busy with their thoughts, Goku was busy looking around the room, as if he had never been in it before_ 'I sure do like school!'_ he thought happily_ 'But, I wish she'd let us out early so that I can train for the World Tournament, coming up.'_

Goku shrugged his shoulder _'Oh, well I'll still be able train.'_

Yamcha raised his hand clearing his throat to get the teacher's attention; she glared at Yamcha "Yes?"

"May, I use the restroom?" Yamcha asked. The teacher nodded her head, handing him the bathroom pass "And be quick about it or else I'm coming in to get you!" Yamcha nodded his head

running from the room.

Vegeta tapped his desk, beginning to be more bored and bored by the minute _'How long does 25 minutes take?'_ he looked at the clock to see ten minutes had passed. Vegeta looked at the ground and saw a nail.

_'Might as well, have some fun.'_

He picked the nail up and glanced at the teacher who was not paying any attention. With his super speed he ran over to where Yamcha was sitting, and placed the nail on his empty chair, and ran back to his chair.

Goku stared at him in amazement "WOW! That was fast!"

"QUIET!" shouted the teacher who had not looked up from her computer.

Yamcha returned and without looking down at his chair, where the nail was placed sat down, the nail pierced his butt.

Yamcha yelped jumping from his chair. The teacher turned to face the kids "ONE MORE NOISE FROM ANY OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE STAYING FOR AN HOUR, BEFORE YOU LEAVE!"

Vegeta began to snicker quietly, but Yamcha heard him and glared at him_ 'Just wait till, I become stronger then you'll be sorry you ever messed with me and my future girlfriend Bulma!'_

After the 25 minutes were up the teacher ushered them all out (completely forgetting Vegeta's extra five minutes) _'Well, it's about time!'_ Vegeta thought to himself. Goku waved goodbye to Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Bye, guys! I'm going over to Chichi's see ya!" Yamcha waved shouting back to Goku "BYE, GOKU!" for a split second Yamcha turned facing Vegeta, who stared back at him. It was as if time had frozen and then Vegeta flew into the air and away toward his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug: And there was Chapter 7. How'd you like the chapter Vegeta?<strong>

**Vegeta: (laughing hysterically on the ground)**

**Jitterbug: See I told you, you'd like the chapter.**

**Goku: I thought the chapter was boring!**

**Jitterbug: Well, Vegeta sure did like it (looks to audience) review to tell us what you thought of the chapter.**

**Bulma: That was the worst chapter!**

**Vegeta: (laughs harder)**

**Yamcha: I agree with Bulma!**

**Vegeta: (laughs even harder)**

**Jitterbug: (sighs) Review, to tell us your opinion of this chapter!**


	9. Training

**Jitterbug: Okay, so I've decided to spend most of my attention on this story, for the time being and also my other story "Time Twist".**

**Vegeta: Both of them suck.**

**Goku: No they don't. I read them and liked them.**

**Jitterbug: Thank you, Goku!**

**Vegeta: Kakarott probably doesn't know what the stories were about.**

**Jitterbug: Tell them what they're about.**

**Goku: They're about something called Dragon Ball Z. What is that?**

**(Jitterbug and Vegeta sweat drop)**

**Bulma: Goku stop acting stupid! (puts hands on hips)**

**Vegeta: When the hell did you get here?**

**Bulma: Why would you care?**

**Vegeta: The hell I do!**

**Bulma: (glares at Vegeta)**

**Jitterbug: Stop it, you two. Now back to the story, here's the 9th chapter of Super Saiyan Kindergarten and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Yamcha awoke,<em> 'Finally, it's the weekend.' <em>Yamcha thought happily, it had been a long week of school and he was glad that he could have a break from it. Another thought in his head_ 'Today's the first day of __training__ with Piccolo!' _Yamcha hopped out of bed.  
><em><br>'Well, I better get dressed. Wouldn't want to be late for my training session with Piccolo.'_

Yamcha put on his usual orange uniform and ran out of his house excitedly,_ 'I wonder if it'll be a __hard training__ session?' _Yamcha thought to himself,_ 'Knowing Piccolo, it'll be near impossible.'_ after about fifth teen minutes, Yamcha sat in front of the school.  
><em><br>'Okay, Piccolo said to meet him in the forest right behind the school, and if I heard him right, he said in the center of the forest would be a huge clearing.'_ Yamcha ran behind the school and into the forest.  
><em><br>_Yamcha soon saw the clearing ahead of him,_ 'There it is!' _he thought with excitement,_ 'Finally, Piccolo will train me to be stronger than Vegeta.' _but as soon as he stepped into the clearing, Yamcha was attacked from behind.  
><em><br>_His feet were swept out from under him and he was kicked in his gut, knocking the breath out of him. Yamcha tried to regain his sense to see his attacker; he clutched his stomach trying to breath.  
><em><br>_"That was pathetic both of you!" A familiar voice growled. "P-Piccolo?" Yamcha asked. Piccolo emerged from the contents of the forest. Frowning, he grabbed Yamcha by the collar and tossed him over by Krillin, who was rubbing his head that had turned a deep shade of red.  
><em><br>_"STAND UP BOTH OF YOU!" Piccolo shouted at the two kids.  
><em><br>_Krillin and Yamcha leapt up from the ground "The first rule you two will follow while you're training with me, is always expect the unexpected!" Piccolo glared at Krillin and Yamcha.

"If you're enemies ever decide to use a sneak attack, you can't afford to be caught off guard, as soon as you are…you have lost the battle," Piccolo then looked back and forth between the two nervous kids thinking.

"Okay, first off, you two need to learn how to fly, most battles you fight will take place in the air."  
><em><br>_Krillin looked a bit confused at this "But, I've never seen a fight take place in the air." Piccolo growled "Another rule you'll follow is never question me, if you're opponent cannot take to the air, think of the great advantage you have against them already."  
><em><br>'Seems Piccolo's going to be pretty tough.'_ thought Yamcha. "PAY ATTENTION!" Piccolo yelled at Yamcha. Piccolo then explained the concept of flying to the two boys. Yamcha was the first to take flight, followed by Krillin, and soon they were soaring over the trees with delight.  
><em><br>_"OKAY!" exclaimed Piccolo, "Now that you can fly, it's time to practice your fighting skills." Piccolo pulled out a seed like object "What is that?" Krillin asked in wonderment. Piccolo smirked "Saibamen."

"WWWWHHHAAATT?"_Yamcha and Krillin shouted. "Aren't those things like extremely powerful, even more powerful than Vegeta and Goku?" Piccolo frowned but then smiled "More of a challenge, eh?"_

The Saibamen began to grow, there were four in all. "This is the deal," Piccolo announced "each of you will defeat two of these Saibamen and then your real training will begin, proving to me that you are worth training."  
><em><br>'Two? Is he crazy those things are just too powerful, how are we expected to defeat just one?'_ thought Yamcha. Piccolo examined both of them, "Krillin, you'll go first!" Piccolo looked at Saibamen number one "Don't hold back." the Saibamen nodded, then looked at Krillin.  
><em><br>_Krillin nervously stepped up gulping,_ 'You can do this Krillin, you can do this.'_Krillin tried encouraging himself. "BEGIN!" shouted Piccolo, without a second thought, the Saibamen disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

"Sense his energy Krillin, and then you will see him." said Piccolo from the sidelines. Krillin concentrated, trying to find the Saibamen's energy, but still could not find it, and before he knew it he was kicked in the back of his head and flung forward.

The Saibamen grunted with glee.

"That hurt!" muttered Krillin and flung himself toward the Saibamen, "Now you're gonna get it!" and started to throw kicks and punches at the Saibamen, who dodged every attack with ease. "You gonna have to be much faster than that, Krillin."  
><em><br>_No matter how many attacks Krillin threw, the Saibamen dodged every one with ease. Then, when the moment was right, the Saibamen threw a punch straight at Krillin's face, who fell back out cold.  
><em><br>_"What a shame, seems I have more work than I thought." Piccolo motioned for the Saibamen to step aside and told Saibamen, number two, to step forward. Yamcha stepped forward, sweat dripped down his face.

"You ready?" asked Piccolo, Yamcha nodded "Okay, then begin." The Saibamen tried the same trick that the first Saibamen had done to Krillin and disappeared, although Yamcha felt its energy heading straight from behind.

Yamcha instantly shot his leg back, hitting the Saibamen right on the top of its head.

The Saibamen jumped back surprised, Piccolo was also surprise_ 'Well that sure is impressive, guess this human is stronger than I thought.'_he looked over to Krillin who was just regaining, coming to.

_'Wish I could say the same thing about him, he's got a long way to go, this one.'_

Yamcha shot himself back toward the Saibamen, who was caught off guard, instantly balling up to avoid being hit in the face or legs by Yamcha. Yamcha grabbed the Saibamen's arm and swung it over his head and into the ground.

The Saibamen was dazed and laid on the ground for a split second, before jumping back onto its feet. Without warning, it jumped into the air and formed a huge ball of glee in the palm of his hand.

The Saibamen laughed hysterically, shooting the red orb straight for Yamcha. Unable to fly away from the Ki blast fast enough, he got into a defensive stance prepared to take the blast full on. As soon as the Ki blast made contact it exploded.  
><em><br>_Smoke covered Piccolo's view and as it cleared away, he saw Yamcha still standing in his defensive stance trembling_ 'Amazing! And he took that blast full on!' _before Piccolo finished his thought Yamcha fell to the ground out cold.

'Guess I spoke too soon, better get him a Senzu bean.'

_~With Vegeta~_

Vegeta walked into his house, panting from the training he had done the whole night. Nappa immediately ran up to him as he entered, "Where have you been my prince?" Vegeta looked a bit annoyed at being hassled.

"I've been busy." Nappa glared at him "Do you know how worried I've been? Do you realize how long you've been gone for?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I told you I've been busy, now let it go!" Nappa threw an object at Vegeta and Vegeta grabbed it.

"A scouter?"

"Not just any scouter, this scouter has come in a set of three. I have one now, you and your father use to have the third. Now, no other scouter can listen in to any conversation that we have, you can turn off the communication at any time, and it has a very accurate reading on power levels."

"And you want me to have this why?" Nappa shook his head "Whenever you plan on being away just turn the communicator on and let me know, and if I don't have my scouter on me you'll be able to leave me a message"

Nappa placed his scouter on his face, Vegeta did the same, giving a sigh.

"You happy now?" Vegeta asked. Nappa nodded and walked back into his bedroom.

_~With Tien & Chiaotzu~_

"Okay Chiaotzu, lets go again." Tien shouted toward Chiaotzu who beamed "Okay, you're going to be so prepared for this next tournament."

Tien smiled "Yay, but I still think that you should compete." Chiaotzu shook his head, "No, I'm not strong enough to, not yet."

Tien frowned "Okay, let's begin Chiaotzu, let's start round two."

_~With Goku~_

Goku flew through the air, punching and kicking as fast as he could. His hands were a blur, he was moving so fast. As soon as the weekend had started, he had been training nonstop for the upcoming tournament.

Roshi watched Goku train from inside his house, _'Wow! That boy is amazingly strong'_but Roshi soon got back to his program, ooing and aweing at the girls on his t.v screen.

Goku landed back onto the sand building up his strength "KA-ME-HA-ME" Goku faced himself toward the ocean and shouted

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" letting out a blue blast that shot through the water, causing a sort of passage through the water.

_'I love training.'_

Goku thought to himself smiling,

_'I'm gonna be so ready for this tournament and this time, I'm gonna win it all.'_

all of a sudden a thought popped into Goku's mind "VEGETA!" he shouted _'I've gotta tell him about the tournament so that he'll compete'_

Goku ran back inside and bolted for the phone, but stopped suddenly _'I'm tired.'_he thought and instead of heading to the phone to tell Vegeta about the tournament, he jumped into his bed ready to take a nap.

_~With 17 and 18~_

"Come on 17, get up!" shouted 18, a bit annoyed. The two siblings had spent all day training for the tournament, but 18 soon found it was a bit too easy to defeat her brother, who was no match at all for her.

17 brushed himself up and glared at 18, "You'll pay for that 18!"

18 smirked "OOOO! I'm so scared!" 17 smirked back at her "You should be, you're fighting Gero's greatest and strongest creation ever made."

_'There's the same old speech again.'_

18 thought only becoming more annoyed. "Why don't you stop talking and let's fight?"

17 chuckled "If you want to." and shot himself toward 18, who watched him lazily.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug: And there's Chapter 9 of "Super Saiyan Kindergarten"<strong>

**Vegeta: It was boring. **

**Jitterbug: (glares at Vegeta) You just didn't like it because you were barely in it. **

**Yamcha: Yeah, you must be jealous. **

**Vegeta: As if! **

**Krillin: Yeah Yamcha, he's jealous that were both getting more stronger. **

**Bulma: Good for you two. **

**Vegeta: Shut up, don't encourage them! **

**Bulma: (puts hands on hips) Excuse me! **

**Jitterbug: DON'T START YOU TWO! (Looks at audience) We all know they're in love. **

**Vegeta and Bulma: YEAH RIGHT! **

**Jitterbug: Don't forget to review and remind, B&V how in love they are! **

**(Bulma and Vegeta growl in the background)**


	10. Training Results

**Jitterbug13: Okay after a very long wait I bring you Chapter 10 of Super Saiyan Kindergarden**

**Goku: Am I in this chapter too (beams at Jitterbug13)**

**Vegeta: Well I hope I'm not in this chapter this story is retarded**

**Jitterbug13: No it's not (turns to Goku) and yes of course your in this**

**Bulma: Well I hope he (points at Vegeta) isn't in this chapter he's such a dummy**

**Vegeta: (begins to laugh)**

**Bulma: (face turns red) STOP LAUGHING**

**Jitterbug13: (glares at the two) stop fighting or else-**

**Vegeta: Or else what?**

**Jitterbug13: I'll have you two get together at the end**

**Bulma and Vegeta: (glare at each other) yeah right**

**Jitterbug13: I'll do it (looks to audience) and we all know they want it**

**Bulma and Vegeta: (turn away from each other)**

**Jitterbug13: Well anyhoo onto the story don't forget to review and stop these two love burgs from fighting**

**Bulma: (Gags)**

**Vegeta: Right back at you**

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up, he gave a heavy sigh when he looked at the calendar, Monday, even Saiyan's don't like Mondays. He walked out the front door, ready to head to school, <em>'School is very aggravating isn't it?' <em>He walked out of the door.

"MY PRINCE!" Vegeta looked back in the house to see Nappa.

"Yes Nappa, what do you want?" Vegeta questioned in his princely manner.

Nappa walked toward the prince "I presume you'll be back right after school gets out?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Yes Nappa, now leave me be and let me go to school," Vegeta rose up from the ground and headed in the direction of the school.

Nappa walked back into the house letting out a heavy sigh, "Sometimes that kid can get on my damn nerves."

Vegeta arrived at school in about 10 minutes in response to living quite close to the school. He then landed in front of the large building known as his school.

The Saiyan prince turned his cold gaze to see a couple of kids staring at Vegeta in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" His peers jumped several inches in the air and ran off to the playground. "Annoying brats." Vegeta muttered silently under his breath.

"Why don't you look in the mirror, dummy."

Vegeta turned facing an annoyed looking blue haired girl, she glared at Vegeta, hands on her hips, looking all condescending, toward Vegeta, as usual.

"You just love to provoke me don't you?" Bulma scoffed "Well, I just came over to warn you that I will get you back for what you did to me, so you better be watching your back at all times of the day, because when you're not expecting it I'll get my revenge!" She promised darkly.

The Saiyan began to laugh, annoying this Earthling girl was, "Was that suppose to be a threat?" Vegeta asked still laughing.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Either way, I will get back at you, just wait."

Vegeta smirked, holding back more laughs, "I'll be waiting." Bulma had turned on her heels and walked over to the playground. _'What an aggravating girl that one is'_Vegeta thought to himself looking after Bulma who had joined Chichi at the swings and the two began talking immediately. Vegeta walked slowly to the playground looking around.

"VEGETA! WAIT UP FOR ME, HOLD ON!"

The confused Saiyan turned to face Goku who dashed over to Vegeta, at an incredible Saiyan speed. "Vegeta, I forgot to tell you, you know how you've been wanting us to have a fight?" Vegeta looked questionable, but nodded his head. "Well, there's gonna be a World Tournament soon, we can fight each other there!"

_'I like the sound of this, finally the fight me and Kakarott where destined to have!'_Vegeta smirked, with hidden excitement, "When is this tournament exactly?" Goku scratched his head

"It'll be next Monday, just meet me Goku, Tien, Bulma, and everyone else on master Roshi's island and we'll all head over there together!" Goku beamed at Vegeta, then dashed off again to join Tien, and Krillin who were sitting next to the slides talking to one another. Vegeta walked over to join the group as well, Goku was already jabbering away.

"YAY! I've been training a lot too, I can't wait for this tournament! It should be a good one, Krillin have you been training too?"

Krillin's face turned a bit red, "Yeah, Piccolo's training me..." Goku and Tien gasped, Vegeta's face was expressionless, bored of the conversation, as usual.

"What's it like?" Goku asked with deep interest.

Krillin was about to answer when he caught the glare of Piccolo from the sand box, and he shook his head. Krillin scratched the back of his head nervously, "Oh you know, the same old same old not much different from the turtle guys training!" Krillin said convincingly as he could before looking back over to Piccolo, glad to see that he had gone back to meditating.

Goku smiled, then looked toward Vegeta "Are you excited for the tournament?"

Krillin and Tien gasped "He's coming to the tournament?"

Vegeta smirked, taking pride in his Saiyan blood, "Yes and do you have a problem with that?"

Tien smiled "Not at all, it should make things interesting."

Krillin laughed nervously, "Yeah, what Tien said." he looked down to the ground nervously, _'Well it seems my chances of winning the Tournament have shot out the window' _Krillin sighed in disappointment.

Goku ran over to the group of girls (18 had just arrived and joined Chichi and Bulma's conversation) and began talking to them. Vegeta sweat dropped and walked to the classroom in response to the bell letting out a loud ring. Vegeta stopped suddenly looking over to where Goku had just been. Goku was gone by now however, Vegeta noticed a backpack, he couldn't help but walk over to the abandoned backpack. The first thing he took into account was in big glittering letters on the front of it was the name Bulma. Vegeta smiled devilishly, _'This gives me an idea!'_

By now, all the students had walked into the school and to their classrooms. Vegeta grabbed the backpack and ran to the Teacher's lounge. He looked through the cabinets feverishly, "They've got to have some somewhere" after another minute of looking Vegeta had found what he was looking for, a can of Tomato sauce. The Saiyan undid the lid and opened up the backpack vengefully, "Revenge this you annoying imbecile!" with that, he dumped the content of the can into the backpack. He zipped the bag up and headed for his class. Once at the door he put the bag at the side of the door and entered the classroom. The teacher had been reading a story to the class, who were huddled down by her feet, listening intently.

The teacher looked at Vegeta in annoyance, "Just take a seat Vegeta. And not a word out of you!"

Vegeta sat down beside Goku, who kept asking him why he was late. "Don't worry about it, Kakarott." He ended the conversation as the two listened to the teacher. When the story was finished, she assigned all the students a group and instructed them to draw a picture of the school, she announced that the project would be due in two days.

There were several groups in all. Goku and Vegeta were one group, Tien and Chiaotzu were another, Yamcha and a boy name Sheen, Piccolo (who had requested to work alone), 17 and 18 (18 had whispered to 17 for him to get to work right away) Bulma and Chichi, and Krillin with a girl named Carla.

_A/N of course, the other groups aren't important_

The teacher set the children to work retreating for her desk muttering to herself, "That outta keep those brats busy for a couple of days..." Then, turned her computer on to play a game of solitaire.

18 walked up to the teacher asking to go to the bathroom, all the while making sure that 17 was working on the drawing. Goku had started drawing instantaneously, scribbling a bunch of squiggly lines making an awful vision of the school.

Vegeta sat back watching Goku draw, _'Not an artist, this one, is he?'_

Goku turned to Vegeta, "You want to draw something?" Vegeta shook his head, "No, it seems that you're doing a good job so far." Goku beamed proudly, turning back to the picture.

18 made her way back into the classroom a backpack in hand, she walked over to Bulma, "Isn't this yours, Bulma?"

Bulma took the backpack with glee, "Yes, oh thank you 18! I thought I lost this!"

18 pointed to the door, "It was sitting right there."

Bulma looked confused, "That's weird, well, thank you anyways! I've got a homework assignment that I have to give to the teacher!"

Vegeta watched as Bulma reached her hand into her backpack. To her surprise, her hand entered the bag to be pulled out covered in tomato juice, she let out a shriek of the gross feeling, "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS!"

The teacher ran over to Bulma, "Now, what's wrong?"

Bulma clenched her teeth, and fists at her side, "Nothing, may I use the bathroom." she hissed.

Bulma walked by Vegeta, glaring at him, "That's it Vegeta, So help me I'll-"

Vegeta snickered "You'll do what? I'd love to see you try something."

Bulma stormed out of the room and washed her hands in the bathroom, "UUGGHH! That Vegeta gets on my nerves so badly!" she cursed as she began to think of a ploy to get back at Vegeta, when she got a great idea. Before returning to the room, she made a quick stop.

When Bulma returned, the teacher announced, "OKAY EVERYONE, LUNCH TIME! EVERYONE GET TO YOUR SEATS!" the teacher passed out the lunches to all the kids, which today was a peanut butter jelly sandwich, with a side bowl of mix nuts, chips, chocolate chips, and pretzels.

Before Vegeta could begin to eat his lunch, Bulma walked up behind him, "You better watch out because I'm gonna get back at you real soon."

Vegeta turned to face her, annoyed for being interrupted during his meal, "And I can't wait until, now can you let me eat my damn lunch?" Bulma smiled and walked away, feeling smug and content.

Vegeta began to eat, he ate his sandwich first devouring it in less than 30 seconds. He then went to the side dish and grabbed handfuls of it contents and shoved them into his mouth. Vegeta chewed happily, but all of a sudden he felt something hard hit against his tooth.

"WHAT THE F**!" Vegeta screamed spitting the food out of his mouth to wrap his hands around his sore tooth in pain. Everyone looked at him in shock, other than the teacher who sat at her desk ignoring what was going on, "What the hell was that? That F**ing hurt!" Vegeta looked at the table and saw what the hard object was, it was an... acorn. He picked it up and crushed it in his hand, "That B**." he looked over to Bulma, who held her stomach laughing in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta growled, Goku ran over to calm his angry friend, "What? What happened?"

The angry Saiyan turned to Goku, "That blue haired brat put an acorn in my food!"

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "Why's that bad? I eat acorns all the time, there delicious!"

Vegeta sweat dropped, "Of course you do Kakarott..."

The rest of the day passed on without any more trouble, after the children had eaten, the teacher had announced it was time for there nap. And after nap time was over, so was school, since the teacher did not bother to wake any of the children up until it was time for them to go home. The kids groggily grabbed their backpacks and left the school house.

Vegeta walked behind Bulma who was grinning from ear to ear, she turned to face Vegeta, "That outta teach you not to mess with Bulma Briefs!" She stated proudly.

Vegeta growled, "Just you wait." Bulma smirked with a roll of her eyes and turned to walk away with 18 who began to laugh with her blue haired friend.

Chichi ran over to Goku, grabbing him by the ear, "That reminds me, did you do any of your homework that was due?"

Goku yelped in pain protesting, with a pout, "It was too hard, I couldn't figure any of it out," Chichi dragged Goku from the school grounds.

"Call that cloud of yours. we're heading to your house to finish that homework!"

Vegeta sighed, almost feeling sorry for the clown, "Oh Kakarott," then he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to face Yamcha, who looked angry, no, completely pissed.

"You know what Vegeta, I'm getting real tired of you disrespecting Bulma, she deserves nothing but the best!"

_'What does this fool think he can do?'_Vegeta thought to himself, "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it pretty boy?"

Yamcha got into a defensive stance frowning, "What do ya' think?" Vegeta snickered, as if it were one big joke, "Are you serious?" Yamcha did not move but continued to glare at Vegeta. Vegeta sighed and decided to humor him, he got into his stance, "You ready?" Yamcha asked.

Vegeta refused to respond.

Yamcha shot himself toward Vegeta, with more speed than Vegeta expected, the Saiyan just dodged the punch Yamcha had thrown at him. Vegeta kicked at Yamcha's stomach but he had managed to catch Vegeta's foot and threw the surprised prince into the air.

Vegeta quickly recovered and looked down at Yamcha, _'He's not the same fighter as before, he's gotten stronger.'_Vegeta concluded.

Vegeta powered up a ki blast in the palm of his hand and shot it toward Yamcha, he had immediately dodged it but was kicked from the behind and flung forward. Vegeta smirked watching Yamcha stand back up.

Vegeta instantaneously shot toward Yamcha, aiming a punch at his face. But Yamcha to his surprise saw the punch coming and caught Vegeta's fist in his hand and punched Vegeta on the back of the head. Vegeta fell to the ground but jumped back up sweeping Yamcha's legs from under him and kneed him in the stomach.

Knocking the breath out of Yamcha. The defeated warrior lay on the ground fighting to breath, Vegeta stood over him furious, "You will pay for that, no-one lays a hand on the prince of all Saiyans!" He informed scornfully, and with that Vegeta shot into the air and toward his house, muttering curse words under his breath.

Yamcha propped himself up on his elbows grinning _'Vegeta is so much stronger than me, but I'm surprised I lasted even that long in a fight with him.'_ Yamcha stood up taking a deep breath _'This must be the results of Piccolo's training and I've only been training for three days, imagine how much stronger I'll get in a week!'_

Yamcha smiled, "Just you wait Vegeta." With that Yamcha ran back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: And there's Chapter 10 for ya hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Goku: This was my favorite Chapter**

**Vegeta; Shut up Kakarott nobody cares**

**Jitterbug13: HEY! What did I say about being mean don't forget about my threat**

**Chichi: (glares at Goku)**

**Goku: WHAAATTT?**

**Chichi: you need to start doing your homework your gonna get in trouble**

**Jitterbug13: HEEEYY!**

**Goku and Chichi: (look at Jitterbug13)**

**Jitterbug13: Save it for the story.**

**Chichi: (Crosses her arms) if you say so**

**Jitterbug13: anyways (to the readers) I have just posted a new story on Fan Fiction and its going a bit slow on the views so if you have any time check it out**

**Title: Horror Friends**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Crossover: Halloween &amp; Friday the 13th<strong>  
><strong>Summary: what it would be like if a bunch of the horror guys lived together<strong>

**Jitterbug13: To make it easier I've got a link on my profile page so just check out me story if you have the time and review to tell me what you think (Looks at Goku) Goku**

**Goku: (Beams to the audience) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	11. Needles!

**Jitterbug13: And now it's time for Super Saiyan Kindergarden chapter 11**

**Bulma: I can't wait school is great so far, it is soooo fun**

**Vegeta: Of course you'd think school is fun (rolls eyes)**

**Bulma: And what's wrong with liking school**

**Vegeta: Only nerds love school, everyone knows that (smirks)**

**Bulma: (scoffs) I would like to let you know that I am very popular at school**

**Vegeta: Only cause your rich (smirks)**

**Bulma: (frowns, crossing arms across chest) What did you say to me?**

**Vegeta: I didn't stutter, you heard me**

**Jitterbug13: Stop being rude Vegeta**

**Vegeta: (crosses arms) she started it**

**Bulma: uh uh you started it fat head**

**Vegeta: (scowls) oh that is soooo mature Bulmoose**

**Bulma: (scoffs)**

**Jitterbug13: (rubs temple) you guys are giving me a headache**

**Goku: Am I gonna like this chapter? (looks at Jitterbug13 grinning from ear to ear)**

**Jitterbug13: (frowns slightly) um I don't think your gonna like this chapter too much Goku**

**Goku: (frowns) why not?**

**Jitterbug13: um you'll find out Goku okay?**

**Goku: (smiles) OKAY!**

**Vegeta: (sits back in chair) I can't wait to see what you've got planned for this chapter (smirks)**

**Jitterbug13: AHA I knew you were starting to like the story**

**Vegeta: Only if you have me beat up Yamcha**

**Yamcha: Shut up Vegeta just wait for the tournament**

**Vegeta: (rolls eyes) I'm soooo scared **

**Yamcha:(smirks) you should be**

**Jitterbug13: (sighs rubbing temple) Kids these days! Okay now back to the story hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review ^_^**

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat at his desk his hands in his head as all the student where presenting there pictures they had made to the class, all of the kids rambling on and on, Once Vegeta and Goku had presented there own picture (Vegeta letting Goku do all the presenting) Vegeta had zoned out thinking of the upcoming tournament that he would be competing in.<p>

Goku sat next to him sticking a pencil through his hair seeing if he could get it all the way through.

"VEGETA ARE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION" Vegeta looked up with a bored expresision looking at the teacher who looked livid.

"PAY ATTENTION RIGHT NOW" she sat back down at her desk letting out a sigh, rubbing her temple.

Vegeta pretended to pay attention, with a blank expression. Yamcha looked over at Vegeta with a smirk '_Mabye I'll have a chance of winning this years tournament, Piccolo's training sure is making me stronger, I'm glad to say that I may have even surpassed Goku's power'_

He looked up at Bulma who was presenting her project, a huge grin on her face.

Yamcha thought of the dare Vegeta had given her "_I Dare you to ask Bulma out"_ The dare had been etched in his memory ever since the sleepover, but whenever Yamcha had decided to ask out Bulma his stomach would always become upset and he would chicken out.

_'I 'll do it after the tournament, and AFTER I beat Vegeta and show how much powerful I've actually gotten'_ He turned back to Bulma who had sat back in her seat, he continued to gaze at her with a dreamy look in his face.

Vegeta noticed Yamcha, the Saiyan threw a piece of paper at Yamcha getting his attention. Vegeta pointed at Bulma and smirked, Yamcha turned away blushing after all the groups had presented the teacher walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay children as you all may know tomorrow will be flu shot day, everyone will be getting their shots sometime tomorrow"

Without warning Goku jumped up from his seat screaming, and ran out of the classroom, his shouts could be heard from the hallway. The teacher looked after him and rubbed her temple murmuring to herself "I don't get payed enough for this" she turned back to the class,

"Can someone please go get him" Vegeta got up from his desk and followed after Goku. The Saiyan prince found Goku sitting in a tree clinging to the branch, like a cat stuck in a tree.

"Kakarott get down from there and get back to class"

Goku shook his head whimpering "I don't wanna get any shots, I won't, I WON'T" Vegeta frowned in annoyance "Just get back to class you don't have to get the shots okay" Goku looked up "Are you sure?"

Vegeta noddded "Of course now get down from there and lets get back to class"

Goku cautiously climbed down the tree still looking at Vegeta with a look of fear, the Teacher glared at the two Saiyans as they sat back in their seats, then proceeded to read from the storybook she had in her hand.

After the story was finished all the kids ran outside to the playground. Bulma walked up to Goku looking concerned.

"Goku are you okay? Why'd you run out of the classroom" Goku shivered "She said tommorrow is flu shot day, I don't want a shot" Bulma laughed to Goku's surprise, and he pouted "What? It's not funny" he whined

Bulma wiped a tear from her face "Goku getting a flu shot doesn't hurt, you can hardly feel it"

"That's what you say" Goku replied crossing his arms and truning his back to Bulma. Bulma turned Goku around "Goku I promise it won't hurt" Vegeta walked over smirking "Yay Kakarott it'll feel like this" and Vegeta pinched the back of Goku's tricep.

Goku let a blood curdling scream flying into the air and away from the school grounds.

Bulma frowned at Vegeta crossing her arms "You meanie you did that on purpose didn't you?" Vegeta laughed "Of course I did you insufferible girl" **WHACK! **Bulma had slapped Vegeta across the face, Vegeta unprepared fell back rubbing his cheek and growled.

"You'll regret that" Vegeta threatened

Bulma smiled "OOOOO I'm so scared" and she stormed off toward 18 who was giggling, "Looks like Bulma's got a crush" Bulma frowned "As if 18, who could ever like an arrogant brat like him? Hey 18 where's your brother?"

18 motioned behind her where 17 had a handful of school papers/homework, and also carrying two backpacks.

Bulma laughed hitting 18's shoulder playfully "I wish I had a younger brother, seems like a lot of fun" 18 smirked "You have no idea, hey where's Chichi" Bulma rolled her eyes "She probably left school to go see if Goku's alright, you know her"

18 smiled "We need to get you a boyfriend" Bulma notice 18 look over at Vegeta who was heading away from the school Bulma rolled her eyes "18 I told you like a million times I don't like him, he's way too arrogant to like"

18 nudged her with her elbow "Okay Bulma" and the two headed from the school ground

_~At Goku's House~_

Chichi ran up to master Roshi's front door knocking on it waiting for an answer. Master Roshi soon answered but he did not give Chichi a glance as his eyes were fixated on the T.V that seemed to be on some kind of yoga channel.

"Yes what do you want?" the perverted old man asked, still not looking at Chichi, "I'm just here to see Goku, he is home right?"

Master Roshi turned to Chichi "Oh it's you yay I think he is upstairs in his room, come on in"

Chichi ran inside and ran upstairs where Goku sat under his covers shaking. "Goku whats been wrong with you today?"

Goku poked his head out from under the covers, and smiled at Chichi "Oh hey Chichi, nothings wrong"

Chichi rolled her eyes walking over to Goku "Goku I know that something's wrong, is it about tomorrow and flu shot day, it is isn't it?" Goku yelped and shot back under the covers. Chichi laughed "Are you scared of shots Goku" the Saiyan nodded his head from under the covers.

"Goku as strong as you are your scared of shots? They hurt less than some of the fights you've been in I bet" Goku still shook his head "I don't wanna get a shot, it's gonna hurt badly" Chichi sweat dropped shaking her head "Oh Goku"

_~With 18 and 17~_

18 sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands "I'm so bored" 17 sat across from her busy with his sister's and his own homework, 17 frowned still looking at the homework "Then why don't you do your homework"

18 laughed "As if, that'll only make things even more boring"

17 growled, 18 smiled "Hey why don't we train for that tournament that's coming up" 17 looked up smiling "yay that would be nice lets start" 18 pointed at the homework

"Just finish that first"

_~With Vegeta~_

Vegeta sat in the middle of the forest he and Nappa lived in where he had spent most of his time training. Vegeta sat on the ground panting from the training session he had just finished _'That should be enough for today, I should be able to defeat Kakarott with no effort at all now'_

Vegeta's thoughts went to Goku and how he had freaked out at the mention of flu shot day.

Vegeta scoffed "To think that someone with such a superior race than these miserable humans, could be so afraid of a little needle" Vegeta laughed to himself. "VEGETA VEGETA" Vegeta turned to Nappa who was pushing a branch out of his way.

"Vegeta what are you doing?"

"I'm training Nappa like I do everyday" Nappa looked confused at this "What are you training for again?" Vegeta smirked "Really Nappa you are so forgetful, I'm training for the worlds martial arts tournament"

Nappa smiled

"Well it's good to see that your getting use to the humans way of life" Vegeta smirked "I'm only competing to defeat Kakarott" Nappa frowned a bit "Isn't that the other Saiyan that you discovered"

Vegeta nodded his head "Yes, but he's no ordinary Saiyan like I've ever seen" Nappa nodded then pointed to the house "Let's go I finished dinner"

_~The Next Day (Morning)~_

Goku opened his eyes stretching out his arms, he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and then a single thought ran through his mind _NEEDLES! _Goku burrowed back under the covers, his stomach began to hurt.

Master Roshi stepped into Goku's room "GOKU TIME TO GET UP" and then he saw that Goku did not look well at all. "What's wrong Goku?" Goku racked his brain for an excuse that would allow him to stay home "I think I've got the fool" he smiled to himself for his quick excuse.

To Goku's surprise Master Roshi smiled "Well lucky for you toady is flu shot day at school that should make you feel so much better, now get dressed and head over to school.

Goku frowned but lazily got up and grabbed his uniform putting it on then headed out to the school, taking as much time as he could. Goku was immediately greeted by Bulma who was just arriving as well.

"Hey Goku whats up?"

Goku just shrugged his shoulders, Bulma was confused at first but soon realized why the Saiyan was acting in this manner "Oh yeah it's flu shot day, well I know how to help you through it just let me talk to someone real fast"

And Bulma ran off somewhere Goku paid no attention where. The bell rang and all the children ran to their classrooms eager to get their shots, and just get it over with. As soon as Goku stepped into the classroom the teacher had already begun sending kids to the clinic to get their shots.

Goku grabbed his stomach feeling as if he were going to puke. Vegeta walked up to Goku with a frown "Hey Kakarott your scared of shots right?" Goku plainily nodded his head, sweat was pouring down his face.

"Okay then I'm going to help you get through the shot okay?" Goku beamed at Vegeta "Your gonna help me not get a shot" Vegeta sighed "No you fool, I'm gonna help you get through the shot, you still have to get it"

" IT'S YOUR TURN" Goku jumped into the air at the sound of his name. Vegeta pulled him along Bulma also following closely behind biting her nails "Your gonna be okay Goku" she said reassuring the scared Saiyan child.

Vegeta pushed Goku into the clinic, he turned to Bulma "You should probably stay out here"

Bulma watched from outside, at first it seemed that everything was going fine, but then she heard Goku scream bloody murder and she heard things clattering to the ground "KAKAROTT! CALM DOWN" Bulma sweat dropped _'Oh Goku you can be so overreactive sometimes' _The clinic door opened, Bulma caught a glance of the nurse's desk turned upside down and the nurse's hair was messed up pointing in every which direction.

Bulma chucked. Goku walked out rubbing his arm whimmpering "OW! It hurts, it hurts" Vegeta scowled "Shut up Kakarott it dosent hurt that bad its just a damn shot"

The nurse suddenly ran out of her office with another needle, Goku saw the needle and ran down the hallway, Bulma and Vegeta sweat dropped. "Vegeta while you are here let me give you your shot" and without warning she stuck the needle in Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta jumped into the air "DAMN IT THAT HURT WOMAN" the nurse turned and walked back into her office leaving Bulma outisde in the hallway in a fit of laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye "So it doesnt hurt that mcuh does it Vegeta"

Vegeta scowled "Well the damn woman didn't even warn me" Bulma continue laughing and pushed Vegeta playfully, The Saiyan continued to scowl but then something unexpected happened and he smiled laughing along with Bulma.

The two walked back to their classroom, both wiping tears from their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: (turns to Goku) see I told you, you wouldn't like the chapter<strong>

**Goku: (sits in the corner shivering, and rubbing his arm) My Arm!**

**Vegeta: he is so pathetic the shot didn't even hurt that bad**

**Jitterbug13: (rolls eyes) oh and like it didn't hurt when you got your shot "DAMN THAT HURT WOMAN" (begins to laugh)**

**Bulma: (laughs along with Jiterbug13)**

**Vegeta: (scowls) I told you the woman didn't even tell me she was giving me the shot she just stuck right in my arm that B*tch**

**Jitterbug13: Language Vegeta**

**Vegeta: (rolls eyes) I thought we were done with that**

**Jitterbug13: Nope**

**Bulma: Well that was a great chapter, I liked it**

**Vegeta: (scoffs) of course you did, Humans!**

**Bulma: And what's wrong with human, humans rock**

**Vegeta: Sure **

**Jitterbug13: (looks at Vegeta) Well it seems that you enjoyed the chapter yourself so look who's talking**

**Doc Morgan: This story is pointless**

**(Everyone besides Doc Morgan): WTF! When did you get back**

**Doc Morgan: Why are you so surprised**

**Jitterbug13: (looks at audience) and he said he was leaving at Chapter 1 look who keeps coming back**

**Doc Morgan: Yeah right**

**Jitterbug13: Well I just thought of a great idea that goes for ANY of my stories**

**Doc Morgan: YOU'VE GOT MORE!**

**Jitterbug13: Shut up you, your not the narrator**

**Doc Morgan: (frowns) Bet the readers wish I were**

**Jitterbug13: Anyways, If any of you have any questions for this story, or any of my other stories, just PM me or Review and at the end of the story, or most likely before or after a chapter, I will answer them all. Just send me some questions people 0_o**

**Vegeta: (rolls eyes) that's a terrible idea**

**Jitterbug13: (looks offended) no it's not (looks back at audience) now Review and don't forget to ask your questions and I will be sure to answer ALL OF THEM so send me some questions ^_^**


	12. The Preliminaries Rounds

**Jitterbug13: And I'm glad to bring you chapter 12 of SUPER SAIYAN KINDERGARDEN**

**Vegeta: this story is boring**

**Jitterbug13: Well I think your lying**

**Vegeta: Why?**

**Jitterbug13: Because me and everyone else know your excited for the world martial arts tournament**

**Vegeta: As long as I get to fight Kakarott**

**Bulma: Why do you keep calling him that?**

**Vegeta: Cause that's his name why else**

**Yamcha: (staring at Bulma)**

**Vegeta: Hey Blue hair puppy dog eyes over there has something to say to you**

**Bulma: (looks at Yamcha) what is it?**

**Yamcha: Oh nothing I forgot**

**Vegeta: (whispers) wuss**

**Jitterbug13: So how's everybody feeling about the tournament**

**Krillin: I think I can win this one**

**(Everybody pauses and looks at Krillin)**

**Piccolo: Even I can't support that**

**Krillin: (bows head in shame)**

**Goku: I can't wait to fight Vegeta he seems like a good fighter**

**Vegeta: (smirks) the best**

**Bulma: (scoffs)**

**Jitterbug13: Well enough talk let's move on to the tournament I wasn't too sure how to write the fight scenes so tell me if you like them :) hope you enjoy the 12th chapter of SUPER SAIYAN KINDERGARDEN R&R**

* * *

><p>"Goku jumped out of master Roshi's car a huge grin on his face, he looked around at all the people that were there all there to watch the world's martial arts tournament. The Saiyan waved at Roshi "I'll see you Master Roshi wish me luck"<p>

Roshi smiled a crooked smile "Okay Goku see you on stage, good luck" Goku beamed heading to the sign-up table.

Goku stood on the balls of his feet to grab one of the registration form. Not too far away Vegeta landed looking around, actually a bit excited _'So I will finally have my fight with Kakarott, This fight will make history' _Vegeta looked around and saw Goku holding a clip board in his hand scratching his hair.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to the confused Saiyan.

Vegeta looked down at the clip board asking Goku "What's wrong Kakarott?" Goku looked up smiling. "Oh nothing just having trouble with this question" _**What is your name? **_Vegeta sweat dropped "You don't know your name?"

Goku shook his head "I do but I don't know which one to put, Kakarott or Goku?" Vegeta smirked grabbing the clip board "Just put Kakarott" Goku smiled "Okay" Vegeta began to write this down on the clip board when Bulma appeared grabbing the clip board from his hands.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted angrily. Bulma gave Goku the clip board "Just put Goku, Goku" the Saiyan looked a bit confused but began scribbling his name down.

Bulma looked at Vegeta trying to stare him down, but Vegeta only laughed grabbing a clip board and filling it in. Vegeta handed the clip board to the guy behind the desk (who was staring at the two Saiyan children not able to believe they were competing) and looked at Bulma smirking.

"Wish me luck, Bulmoose" Bulma scoffed "Best of luck Vegetables" Vegeta growled but walked away following Goku into another building that contained tournament rings. Vegeta looked around at all the fighters who were scattered around. Vegeta noticed on in particular who was leaping around punching and kicking the air.

"These earthlings think their intimidating?"

Goku looked at Vegeta a grin on his face "Sometimes there are really good fighters that show up. Goku turned and noticed Tien, Krillin, 18, 17, and the rest of the group at the other end of the building, Goku dragged Vegeta over waving his hand "Hey guys, you came!" Goku looked at Tien "What about Chiaotzu? Isn't he going to compete?" Tien shook his head "No he decided to attend as a spectator today"

Vegeta turned away from the group crossing his arm across his chest _'When does this thing start?' _Vegeta felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to face Yamcha who was smirking.

"Can I help you pretty boy?" Yamcha continued to smirk Vegeta frowned "What the hell did you come over here to say? Or are you just too intimidated" Yamcha shook his head "I just came over to ask if you've been training? It'll make things more interesting for me" Vegeta rolled his eyes "As if? What makes you think you could beat me?"

Yamcha turned away walking back toward the group. "Just you wait Earthling" he muttered under his breath.

Goku walked over to Vegeta a look of excitement on his face "Aren't you excited Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked but nodded his head "You just make sure you make it to the finals Kakarott" Goku nodded his head and ran over to Krillin and Piccolo.

The announcer walked up on a stadium holding a microphone, the Z warriors all looked at him excited "Now that we have everybody here we will start the qualifying rounds, and as most of you already know only 8 will make it to the preliminaries rounds, good luck to all of you"

Vegeta smirked _'Like I need it' _he thought to himself.

**I will be skipping the qualifying rounds and will move directly onto the preliminaries rounds of course the Z warriors make it through the qualifying rounds easily**

Vegeta stepped off the stage leaving a sumo wrestler sized warrior out cold on the tournament floor, Goku ran over to Vegeta "Hey good job Vegeta, did you make it to the preliminaries rounds" Vegeta scoffed "What do you think?"

Goku frowned "Oh I'm so sorry, maybe next year" Vegeta gaped at him "Of course I made it you buffoon"

The announcer gathered up the Z warriors and assigned all of the fights, this is what the next four rounds looked like,

_**Vegeta V.S Piccolo **_

_**Goku V.S 17**_

_**18 V.S Krillin**_

**Yamcha V.S Tien**

Vegeta simpered walking over to Piccolo "Looks like you just lost your chances of winning the tournament Namekian" Piccolo ignored the Saiyan child and continued his meditation. Krillin stood next to Goku shivering "I have to fight 18, of all people"

Goku just smiled "Come on Krillin you can beat her easily, you trained with the great turtle master himself" Krillin rubbed the back of his head "That's not the problem"

Everyone's conversation were interrupted as the announcer ushered the children on stage, the audience look dumbfounded at the sight of the child "Well it seems that this tournament the eight champions are all children" he looked down at them "What grade are you in?" and all eight replied Kindergarden.

"Well who would have thought that these children have the skills to make it into the preliminaries rounds, now we will begin the first match Vegeta V.S Piccolo, the rest of the contestants please step backstage where you can view the fight"

Goku ran back and hovered in the air getting a better view of the fight "Hey Krillin, you still nervous about losing to a girl" Goku shouted to Krillin's embarrassment "Hush Goku not so loud" and to Krillin's dismay he could hear 18 snickering in the background along with her brother.

Back onstage Piccolo and Vegeta got into their stances glaring at each other, "Good luck Namekian" Piccolo grinned "I'm not the one who needs it"

The Saiyan was the one to make the first move throwing a round house kick to Piccolo's head, Piccolo blocked the kick and tried punching Vegeta in the gut but the Saiyan was too fast blocking the attack.

Piccolo hopped backward charging up a ki blast "How bout this Saiyan" and shot out a purple and green ki blast. Vegeta smirked and flew into the air dodging the attack "Are you serious? That's it" Piccolo smirked and began moving his hands around, Vegeta watched in confusion "What do you think your doing?"

And before Vegeta even noticed it the ki blast had turned itself around and hit Vegeta squarely in the back.

Vegeta fell to the floor growling "You think that's funny" The now angry Saiyan shot toward Piccolo and the two began exchanging blows, Piccolo felt himself becoming overwhelmed and shot toward the air, Vegeta smirked "Where do you think your going?" and appeared behind Piccolo hitting him in the sole of his back sending him flying out of the ring.

Vegeta threw his hands up in triumphant "Well it seems we have out winner Vegeta wins the first round and will be moving on to the semi-finals" Piccolo sat up grumbling under his breath "Just wait till I've trained a bit more, then your mine Saiyan" Vegeta smirked "As if it'd make a difference" Piccolo frowned and flew off into the distance.

"Now that the first match is over will Goku and 17 please step up to the stage"

Goku smiled and flew over next to the announcer who jumped up in surprise, 17 walked up slowly trying not to look nervous _'Of course I'm paired up with Goku, just my luck'_ 17 took a defensive stance deciding he would not be the first to attack.

Goku noticed this and flew toward him, Goku veered past 17 at the last second, turned around, and swept the unexpected android's feet from underneath. 17 picked himself up muttering under his breath "You think you can beat the most powerful warrior in the world?" Goku face lit up "OOOO I wanna fight him where is he?"

17 sweat dropped "That's it?" and he began punching and kicking at Goku who dodged each attack effortlessly, this only angered 17 more "All you can do is dodge, why don't you fight back?" Goku smiled "Okay" and disappeared, appearing behind 17 and elbowed him in the back.

The android stumbled forward.

He turned around and shot into the air _'Try dodging this' _and 17 began powering up a ki blast at full power, when he had powered up to his peak, he shot the yellow ball ki blast straight toward Goku. The Saiyan leaped into the air and kicked the blast straight back at 17. The audience watched in amazement eager to see if 17 would dodge his own attack.

17 had no time to move and he received his own blast square on, the android fell the the ground unable to move, he lifted his head up slightly and weakly said "I give" and the medics rushed over and put 17 onto a stretcher reeling him offstage.

18 shook her head as she watched her brother be strolled away.

"Well what a tournament this has turned out to be who knew there could be children as strong as these ones are, now will 18 and Krillin please step up to the stage" 18 walked up to the stage a smug look on her face while Krillin began to sweat _'Why her, why her' _ Goku hovered in the air shouting to Krillin "Good Luck"

Krillin got into his stance wiping the sweat from his face, 18 stood with her back toward Krillin and arms across her chest as if she weren't fighting at all. Krillin gulped and lunged toward her punching at the back of her head. 18 dodged the attack easily and back kicked Krillin in the stomach.

Krillin bent over gasping for air, 18 turned around and placed her finger under his chin, softly lifting him up, Krillin looked at 18 dreamily _'What eyes she has' _and while Krillin was distracted 18 kicked him under his chin sending him into the air.

Krillin recovered just before he hit the ground and flew slowly into the air _'I've got no choice, I've got to do it' _Krillin positioned himself in a very familiar stance "KA-ME-HA-ME" a blue aura filled his palms "HAA!" and he shot it down directly toward 18 who was too slow to react and received the blast squarely in the chest.

18 was flung back and hit the tournament floor with a thud.

Krillin smiled throwing his hands in the air "I DID IT" 18 picked herself up growling, her face a deep shade of red "YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!" and she shot toward Krillin punching him in the abdomen then kicked him toward the ground.

Krillin was unable to recover and fell outside the tournament ring.

18 flipped her hair smirking "That'll teach him" and she flew backstage. Krillin picked himself up and limped back stage, Goku ran over and smacked him on the back "OWWW" Krillin shouted, "Don't worry maybe you'll win next year"

Krillin sighed "Yeah maybe"

the announcer walked back on stage "We have one more round left and from what we've seen today ladies and gentleman I can expect it to be no less than amazing, now Yamcha and Tien please step up to the ring"

Yamcha gave a glance at Tien who was smiling.

The two warriors stood perfectly still in their stances both thinking of strategies, the two shot toward each other and collided in the middle of the stage. Yamcha and Tien moved so fast that the audience could barely catch their movements. Tien threw a hook punch at the Yamcha's temple.

Yamcha blocked the attack and countered punching Tien in the nose, Tien flinched back grabbing his nose. Yamcha attacked immediately and kneed Tien in the stomach and punched him in the back sending him down onto the tournament floor.

Yamcha landed softly standing in front of Tien who was getting up weakly. _'I really have gotten __stronger I remember when me and Tien use to be at par with each other' _Tien wobbled on his feet frowning, "I'm gonna get you for that"

Yamcha smirked and shook his head "Yeah I don't think so" and he shot toward Tien and punched him under his chin sending him flying out of the ring. The announcer looked at Yamcha nervously "Ladies and Gentlemen that concludes the preliminaries rounds, Vegeta, Goku, 18, and Yamcha will all be competing in the semi-finals rounds"

The announcer ran back stage where the children sat talking to each other, the announcer called the semi-finalists together and assigned their matches which now looked like,

_**Vegeta V.S Yamcha**_

_**Goku V.S 18**_

Vegeta smiled to himself _'Well this should be interesting'_

* * *

><p><strong>Jitterbug13: And there's chapter 12 of "Super Saiyan Kindergarden" next chapter Yamcha V.S Vegeta who will come out triumphant<strong>

**Yamcha: Obviously me**

**Vegeta: (snorts) yeah right, did you see how badly I beat your trainer**

**Goku: I can't wait for my fight (looks at 18) what about you?**

**18: I think your gonna get yourself beaten, and badly**

**Goku: (frowns) I don't know I'm a pretty good fighter**

**18: (Scoffs)**

**Jitterbug13: Well that concludes the 12th chapter review to tell me which fight was your favorite and what you thought of the chapter overall (looks at Vegeta and clears throat)**

**Vegeta: (sighs) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (whispers to Goku) you do it next time got it**

**Goku: (whispers back) got it!**

**Jitterbug13: Don't listen to him Goku (looks to audience) until next time on "SUPER SAIYAN KINDERGARDEN" **


End file.
